Roberts and Hawkins
by crayonsruletheworld
Summary: In Jim Hawkins' graduating year at the interstellar academy, he is given a mission from the Galactic Government that puts him in mortal danger, on the galaxy's Most Wanted List, and on a mission to save the galaxy from the Pirate Lords.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Treasure Planet, or any of its characters.

Please review! The story is actually finished, and I'm going to put up as many chapters as I can soon.

Part One – Mission

One

From his position, Jim Hawkins spotted his enemy's longboats searching the caves that jutted along the outcropping of the cliff. Unbothered by the height, he looked down. Between him and the river rushing several hundred feet from where he was perched on the ledge, there were two patrols. With his solar surfer, which came without the guns that longboats were equipped with, they would hit him before he could move. There were five boats in total, and four of five spacers to each. The gears in his mind spun wildly as he thought. _The package is the first objective. If I can get past them to headquarters, it'll be safe. _If you could have listened to Jim's mind, you would have heard furious whirring, until all of a sudden, it clicked to a stop. His eyes narrowed, and he smiled a wicked half-grin.

"Hey boys!" He yelled, and all eyes were on him as he continued, speaking too quickly for them to have a chance to knock him out of the sky. "Would you mind telling me where the real pirates are, I think they lost me!"

From his position, Jim could see the head of the attack operation's eyes narrow, and bellow, "Gun him down!"

Laughing to himself, Jim didn't go straight up, or collapse down, as most other spacers would do. The enemy was between him and his objective already, and instead of giving them the time to block his way more thoroughly, without waiting for the order to shoot him, Jim collapsed his sail and quickly gunning his engine, twisted himself out of the way as fist-sized orange-yellow laser balls were shot at him from all sides through the blue sky.

Jim flew right below the first boat, and spun to the side of the second. In a moment, the next two were on him. Jim grinned as he flew between the two of them, and he looked back for a fraction of a second to see the burning holes the shots meant for him had made through the sides of the opposite longboats. He easily dodged the shots from behind him that were from the four boats, now in hot pursuit.

Now there was only the fifth boat left. He was in sight of the docks of the headquarters, coming around the curved edge of the cliff face. As the fifth boat arose, he saw the fuming anger in the enemy leader's eyes. Quickly shooting off a few shots behind him from the small laser gun in his hand, Jim put it away and he cradled his package as he flipped backwards over his enemy's head, and using his free hand, snatched his opposition's laser gun.

"Nice meeting you too!" He called behind him, grinning as he sped up, and as their leader fumed, trying to turn their longboat, Jim opened his sail, forty meters from being home free. Coming fast now, there was only one large outcrop in the now lowered cliff edge between him and the headquarters, and as unconsciously as he had evaded all other obstacles, he began over it, and had almost cleared it.

To Jim's shock, another longboat rose in front of him. _There were only five, even from the beginning . . . _he went over his memories of the mission in his head, pictures flashing, as he slowed down, and he knew he was right. _If there were only five, whose side is he on then?_

Now two meters away from the longboat, Jim slowed, and conscious of the now out of range longboats that he had cleared vainly trying to catch up, he saw the face of the boat's occupant.

"Care for some backup?" she called with a grin.

Conscious no longer of the longboats behind him, but only of the eyes of the girl in front of him, he tossed her the package, and grinned.

The young woman, deftly catching the small package, saw the challenge in his grin, and turned to race towards the docks.

In the few moments left of the ride, Jim didn't even feel his usual exhilaration from flying. In his head was only _Who is she? I think I've seen her before, but I would have remembered those eyes . . . _Inside his head, a vivid picture was plastered to Jim's brain. It was _her. _The same dark eyes and hair, delicate features, rosebud lips, and face touched with olive tan.

As they landed a few meters away from each other on the white dock, and almost immediately Professor Xiggins came up with his clipboard. From the planet Zargutha, he was rather short and stout, with a face that would have been squirrel-like, except for the two dark rolls of skin where his cheeks would have been, four brown tentacles, and spats in two shades of brown.

"Very good Jim," he warbled, "rather unorthodox, admittedly, but very affective." He laughed his gurgling laugh as the five enemy parties, or rather five longboats of fourth-year Interstellar Academy spacers, tired from the three-hour simulation, landed and began returning their boats to the boathouses. Jim turned around and vainly tried to find the dark eyes of the girl he had met, but turned around impatiently as his favourite teacher continued speaking.

" . . . As my best student, however, I wouldn't think you so prone to being surprised." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. All of a sudden, the package Jim had thrown the girl landed in his hands, but the deck was now so full of students, including the younger years who were observing the simulation, he could barely even see what direction she had thrown it from.

Mildly frustrated, Jim began, "Thanks Professor, but I really should be going, I –"

"Oh Jim, apparently you were unaware. That surprise addition, another best fourth-year of mine, she wasn't on your side." His eyes twinkled as the truth began to dawn on Jim's face. He chuckled, and continued. "My, my, Mr. Hawkins! Not what I was expecting! That will certainly bring your mark down a little from your flawless mission completion, but I daresay, though I will never understand it myself, you humans, you were sufficiently distracted. But in the future," he chuckled again, "remember that when I say you are alone on a mission, you are alone."

Turning red, Jim opened his mouth to speak as the crowd on the dock began to thin, and he handed the 'package' – really a Zorrellian fruit wrapped in packing paper – back to Professor Xiggins.

Patting Jim fondly on the shoulder, Xiggins interrupted his not-yet-begun question, and said, "Now Jim, you should really put away your solar surfer. But after that, be sure to come to my office. I have a favour to ask – I have a student who needs tutoring."

"Sure Professor, see you soon." Jim replied distractedly, and quickly scanned the crowd, his heart sinking as he realized that there was no mystery spacer there. Sighing, he collapsed his solar surfer and walked to the private boathouse, a place for student's own vehicles, not the school's practice or mission ones. After locking it up, the dock was almost empty, aside from the usual first-years trying to advance their flying, and older students tutoring or going out for joy rides. Irritated, Jim turned and walked back into the main building, his dirty boots on the deep crimson and gold carpets, and his eyes not noticing the high ceilings with their patterns of gold and royal blue, the Academy's colours, and the awards and framed pictures of graduates on the walls.

He sighed angrily. Even with the incredibly selective admissions to the Academy, spacers from all across the galaxy came there – it was massive. _I'll never see her again, even if she does manage to be in the same year as me. _Surprisingly, this thought made Jim feel strange, and as he walked through the entrance hall, up the stairs to Professor Xiggins' room in the east wing, he didn't notice his dark boots getting dirt on the floor, and the tiny cleaning robot who followed him. Professor Xiggins wasn't an enforcer of their off-white and gold uniform while doing fieldwork; only in the classroom was it mandatory to wear the uniform.

Before he knew it, Jim was inside the Professor's door, and at Xiggins' plain desk that sat in front of a large, clean, white auditorium with long, high windows on the side that let in the shining sun.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Hawkins! I have a student I want you to tutor. Top of the class, there was only a mission for the past few months that kept . . ."

Inside, Jim groaned. _Tutoring? _He thought. _Why was I so distracted that I agreed to this? It'll probably be some second-year who can barely fly, I don't have time for this between classes and field assessments and missions, and I haven't seen mom in months . . . _

". . . was top of all the classes, did I mention that? I daresay she might have even topped you, if you hadn't come in to the second year and she hadn't headed so many missions, she has already a double dozen offers for once she's graduated, most of the same places as you . . ."

Jim was barely listening, but soon enough the door swung open behind him and a voice called out, "Sorry sir, but you wanted to see me about making up that EFR course?"

Jim turned around, but the girl had dropped one of the half dozen books she was carrying, and she had bent to pick it up. Instinctively, Jim went to help, as Professor Xiggins continued to speak.

"Yes Mr. Hawkins, this is your tutee. Marvellous student, but she's returned as the last of my courses in Emergency Field Rebuilding have finished, and I'm not teaching any more until next year. There are no other teachers for that subject at this level. She missed eight vital lessons, but then she'll be ready to take the exam. Will you agree to tutor her, Jim?"

Jim picked up the book the girl had dropped, interrupting her bending over. They stood up together, and their eyes met – blue and a dark brown that was nearly black. The girl stood up, grinned, and shifted her books to her left arm. Sticking out her right hand jauntily for Jim to shake, she announced, "Miss Diana Roberts. I don't believe I've had the pleasure?" there was a wry smile on her face, and an unmistakeable shine in her dark, dancing eyes.

Jim took her hand and shook it, and as her books tilted precariously, he took them from her and put them on a nearby desk. "Jim Hawkins," he announced. "But I do think I've had the pleasure. Of course, being tricked out of having a successful mission isn't the same as an introduction, so I could be wrong." He smiled as he spoke, and Diana laughed.

Professor Xiggins cleared his throat loudly, and both spacers instantly turned to their teacher, but they couldn't hide their grins.

"Now, Mr. Hawkins, here are the outlines and points for the lessons. It would be good for you to read these as well before the lessons, Diana, and here's the textbook so you can reread the content for the first part of the course for references." Xiggins paused to hand her a thick textbook. "Now, I will leave it up to you to find time to make up these lessons, and Miss Robertson, you may take the exam whenever you and Mr. Hawkins deem that you are ready." He paused again to clear his throat, and having the distinct impression that he was intruding on something, he finished, "Very well. Go on now, and Miss Diana, I will also expect an essay on all you have learned, once you have learned it."

"Yes Professor." She smiled, and together the pair walked out the door, and closed it quietly, leaving Xiggins in his slowly shadowing classroom.

He sighed, and waddled to his window to see the sun which was beginning to set.

"My," he sighed. "I feel like asking myself, 'what have I done', but it seems that only time can tell." Smiling a little, he continued, "They will either be the biggest rivals, the biggest enemies, or the best team our galaxy has ever seen."


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Diana was waiting in the parts yard, sitting on a bench at the side and staring out into the pale blue sky with its wisps of cloud and warm breeze. She smiled dreamily, revelling in the beauty of the sky. _It would be the perfect day to start a mission, _Diana reflected, _but I am glad to be back at the Academy. It seems I've missed it so much, and it didn't really hit me until I came back. But it is lovely – all of it. Good thing I passed most of my courses early, otherwise I would be swamped with extra work, especially with the second term starting, and then graduation after that! _

She smiled at the thought of having recognition as a full spacer, but quailed slightly at the thought of making her own life somewhere after she graduated. Of course, she already had several job offers, and many from the Security Department of the Galactic Government. That was one of the highest ranking jobs a spacer could get – if you were accepted by the Galactic Government and instated as a captain, you could very well be part of the Royal Rank of Spacers, a council of captains who worked to keep top security safe and take down the Pirate Lords, as well as advise the Prime Minister himself. Lost in thought, Diana didn't notice Jim until he was right behind her, and had the cold tip of a knife to her throat.

"A spacer shouldn't be so easily surprised. You never know, I could be a pirate next time, and then the next thing you knew, your head would be gone."

Hearing the smile in his voice, Diana laughed as Jim tucked his knife back into the sheath in his boot. Looking at him in her peripheral vision, Diana had stood up, faced him, and had an activated gun pointed lazily into his chest in one quick movement. With only the length of the gun between them as its cold metal was in Jim's chest, she replied, "A spacer should disarm their enemies when they have the chance so as not to be threatened with them if they escape you." Smiling wryly, she put away her gun and stepped back over the bench. "So, what's the lesson today Professor?"

A cough rang out from a few meters away, and both Diana and Jim were instantly aware of their proximity.

"Well, you two seem to be having a fine lesson." Professor Xiggins said with one raised brow. Turning to Diana, he continued, "Miss Roberts, please inform me what you have learned today so far. I thought I would drop in on your first lesson." Wearing a mixture of amusement and sternness, which he attempted to use to cover up his amusement, he looked at them pointedly.

"Actually, Professor –" Jim began, and stopped as he listened to what Diana had begun to say a beat after him.

"Here, professor. Mr. Hawkins and I haven't quite started our lesson yet, but as you suggested, He did give me the material to read through, which I already have, and I've also written this essay on the lesson." She said with unabashed smoothness, handing Xiggins a thick stack of papers.

"Oh." Xiggins blinked for a moment, and laughed, taking the essay. "Well, Jim, if you want to teach this one anything, you'd best not listen to me and refuse to give her any reading material at all!" Chortling, the professor turned and walked away, muttering to himself in amusement.

Throughout her tutoring, Jim and Diana grew to be great friends. They were often seen in the parts yard and other places studying and laughing together. Diana began to learn of Jim's quiet, gentle side, and he in turn learned of the side of her that was rather less than fearless. As Diana returned to regular classes after her mission, Jim saw the extreme intelligence and brain capacity she had, which enabled her to skip a year the same as him, so they were both eighteen and graduating, a year before they turned nineteen and came of age. From others that he knew, Jim also learned of the things Diana was too modest to talk about until asked – such as captaining a crew at the age of seventeen, successfully completing the mission she had been assigned as first mate to after the captain proved to be an enemy. Diana also learned of Jim's adventure in finding treasure planet at sixteen, and his success at the Academy since.

"Jim, could you go in my purse and hand me that wrench? I'm nearly done, and then you can test ride this for me – I just need to make it go just _slightly _faster."

Jim slid out from under the surfer he was working on, handed her the wrench and laughed. "I don't think Professor Fluopion will care that much about how farther past the speed of light you can make your surfer go. He only asked us to make a unique vehicle for our assessment, and you've made two that go faster than is probably legal in any galaxy."

"You made two, Jim! I reserve the right to make this go as fast as I want – anyway, most of the class is halfway through and I'm finished, so I have time." Diana slid her head out from under the solar surfer she was working on to give Jim a look, and laughed. "Come on, you'll enjoy it when you get to ride it."

Jim straightened up and grinned. "I probably will. Now come on, mine are both almost done, so you try mine and see if there's anything else I can do to it – just don't say I can make it faster." He rolled his eyes, and grinned as Diana stood up.

"Alright," she agreed, "Let me fly these hunks of metal so I can get back to my hunk of metal." Diana leaned over and activated his surfer, Jim sidling away from the machine to accommodate her. She jumped up swiftly, and grinned as she hit the gas.

Jim took a few steps back, and watched Diana speed away on his surfer. Testing it now, she flew it from different speeds and angles, weaving through the yard, doing tricks and occasionally collapsing the sail, letting out shouts of enjoyment.

Almost lost in thought, Jim was shaken from his stupor by the sight of another spacer across the yard watching Diana also. It was a fourth-year, like him, but he looked older than Jim. _He looks like he's going to be trouble, _Jim speculated dubiously, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Diana.

After a few more tricks, Diana brought the surfer back down to Jim, and, with a barely concealed grin, shook her head. "Mr. Hawkins, I believe you've beaten me. The setup is rather too stationary, but why were you poking fun at me for my love of speed? This is easily 30 hydro-Ks faster than mine!" She shut down the surfer, gracefully leaning it against the side of the garage they had been working beside.

Jim laughed, and Diana laughed too. Grinning, Jim replied, "Yeah? Well if you think that's fast, try this."

Catching the surfer Jim had thrown with his challenge, Diana grinned. Turning it on, she leapt on and powered it up after a moment's search. "This is excellent!" she congratulated him. "The layout is so much less generic than regular surfers. The design and placement is so much more . . . well, ingenious! Everything's exactly where it's easiest to use."

Jim ducked his head, and thanked her.

Diana laughed. "No need to be modest, this is really excellent," she finished, her eyes serious. In a moment, they were playful again. "Now, let's see how fast this can go!" engaging the machinery with the swift movements of an experienced spacer, Diana quickly hit full power, and let out a shout of triumph as the solar surfer sped forward at an even faster pace than the one before. After much laughter and several yells, Dian slowed and came within easy hearing distance of Jim.

"Jim, this is really –" she broke off, feeling for where the break was. As the surfer glided closer, Diana looked up and he saw the warning in her eyes. She went through every button and lever, and gliding past Jim, he turned with her.

Making a loop and turning back in his direction about twenty yards away, she yelled "Jim, where'd you put the brake on this?" there was an edge to her voice, and as she came closer, he saw the growing panic in her eyes. Diana could drive almost anything on the ground, under the ground, in the sea or in the sky, but something without brakes was a problem. "Jim!" she called again, ten yards away now, frantically feeling the surfer for a concealed button.

"Fly lower!" Jim called, and Diana obeyed. As she glided past him, she saw Jim get ready to jump, and before she knew it, Jim's arms were around hers, steering the surfer.

"There's not enough room for the both of us, you could have just told me where the good-for-nothing brake was," Diana grumbled.

Laughing in her ear, Jim replied, "Sorry. I could see you panicking."

"Well there're no brakes!" Diana protested. But she could feel her heart beating slightly faster. _From the adrenaline, _she convinced herself, and tried not to think about the warmth of Jim's body behind her as he steered them towards their other surfers. Moving her foot off the accelerator pedal with his, Jim slowed the machine and pressed a hidden built-in button in the handles, and switched the accelerator pedal to the brake. As they slowed to a stop, Diana, no longer in control of the vehicle, began to speak.

"You could've told me how to switch to brakes before I nearly –" Diana broke off as she twisted to face him. Looking up, she found Jim's face, but much closer than she had expected over her shoulder. The proximity forced her to a stop, and suddenly she almost forgot what she was saying. After a pause where she very nearly forgot how to breathe, she looked down.

Blushing, Diana mumbled, "Well you should have told me, but I think that's enough work for tonight. It's getting late, and my surfer won't ever be as fast as this one at any rate." She smiled at her feet as she weakly attempted to make a joke, and Jim's equally weak laughter made her look up again. This set Diana's heart hammering all over again, and as Jim stepped off the surfer, Diana felt for the mast and steering behind her to hold her up for a moment.

Jim turned and lifted his surfer, deactivating the other one after Diana had weakly stepped off it.

"What's wrong, Di?" he asked, laughing weakly at her funny expression, suddenly unsure. Maybe he _should_ have just told her where the brakes were. _But your first thought _had _to be to stop it yourself. _Jim berated.

Diana laughed, stronger now, as she picked up her surfers and hurried into the garage, coming back almost immediately. "Too much adventure. Jim Hawkins, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if pirates came and laid siege to the Academy tomorrow because you'd somehow gotten your hands on their treasure. You are _ridiculous!" _Finishing with her voice back at regular volume, Diana turned and walked back towards the school.

After putting away his vehicles and catching up to her, Jim and Diana talked lightly all the way back to the school, as the last colourful rays of the sunset illuminated the docks. Passing the final boathouse, Jim noticed that the dark figure who had been watching Diana was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Jim was on his way to his third class of the day when he heard the announcement. "James Hawkins, Diana Roberts, and Alexander Turnbuckle, to the Headmaster's office." A soft female voice announced through the bright, sunlit hallways. Grimacing, Jim remembered all the times he had heard _that _announcement before coming to the Academy, and before his life-changing voyage. _Well, _he reasoned, _Di's been called too, so it's probably nothing. But it's weird for anyone to be called to the Headmaster's office – it's usually the director of discipline, or the head of the missions department. _Redirecting his course, Jim made for the west wing.

It wasn't long before he saw a petite, dark-haired figure fairly bouncing with excitement. He laughed to himself, and then called in an authoritative voice, "Miss Roberts, is it fitting of a student of such a _prestigious _school to look so excited?"

Diana laughed and turned around, her face alight with excitement. "Well, only if you've heard the things I have – you know, the Academy's dastardly underground."

Jim laughed, and fell into step with Diana. Suddenly, she whipped her head around, a strange look on her face. Stopping with her, Jim asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Waiting a long moment to turn her eyes back to Jim, Diana replied, "Yeah, you go ahead, I'll see you in the office." Seeing his concerned look, she forced a smile, and continued, looking back, "Really. It's just someone I haven't seen in a while . . . and we didn't part on the best of terms." She turned to Jim again, and added a final "Really."

Jim nodded, half unsure, but continued without Diana. After going a few more strides, moving forward and making himself not look back, he reached the secretary's desk.

Looking up, the bluish alien woman smiled – or what could have constituted for a smile, with her one watery blue eye and lipless, toothless mouth. Despite this, she still had the formidable appearance appropriate to a secretary.

"Jim Hawkins, I was called." He told her.

"Ah yes – I'll show you in, Mr. Hawkins."

"And Miss Roberts is on her way."

"Very good, very good." The alien woman nodded brusquely, and turned to slide towards the door behind her, the one that lead to the Headmaster's office. When the mahogany door opened, Jim was reminded strongly of the awe that held him the first time he had been in this room; the _only _time. As Jim took in the room, the secretary left quietly; closing the door behind her.

On the wall opposite the door he had just stepped through, there were five huge, floor-to-ceiling windows, with four massive bookshelves between them that were only slightly less wide than the windows. The ceiling was high, white and gold arches about 25 feet above Jim's head. There was a large fireplace on the wall to Jim's right, and ten feet away from the deep blue wall on Jim's left, there was a dark mahogany desk. Behind the desk, there was a tall, severe-looking man, with dark greying hair, wearing a deep navy suit.

"Hello sir." Jim greeted the headmaster warily.

The Headmaster nodded, moving in front of his desk, and closing the space between them in a few long strides. "Mr. Hawkins, it is good to see you again." He held out his hand, and Jim shook it. "I have heard from your professors that you have been doing very well, and they all agreed that you would be an excellent asset to this . . . _particular _mission."

Jim blanched. _A mission? _He hadn't even considered the possibility. It must have been something _very _particular then, the Headmaster almost never dealt with missions. Jim had heard that the last time was five years ago – far before he'd come to the Academy. Surprised, but not showing it, Jim released the Headmaster's hand, and was thankfully saved by Diana's entrance.

Walking in without knocking, Diana grinned at the Headmaster. Jim briefly met her eyes, and gave her a quick _Are you crazy? _look, doubting anyone else in the entire Academy, including the professors, would address the Headmaster as familiarly as Diana had just done. "Sir, it's good to see you!" she continued grinning, and held out her hand for the Headmaster to shake, which he shockingly did, without mention of discipline, and even more surprisingly, returned her wide smile.

Now that Diana was completely in the room, Jim noticed a tall fourth-year who had come in behind her, closing the dark door. He met Jim's stare for a brief moment, and turned to look at Diana and the headmaster, who were catching up like old friends.

The young man was blonde and upright, with a tailored uniform and everything about him radiating _expensive_, from his shining boots to his straight nose and green-grey eyes. Jim looked away, thinking that he wouldn't like him very much, even if he hadn't been gazing at Diana like she was some sort of . . . trophy. Scowling, Jim wasn't shaken from his thoughts, until he heard a door close, and Diana cry out exuberantly, _"Auntie Amelia!" _

Looking up, Jim could see that through a door behind the headmaster's desk, Captain Amelia and Dr. Doppler had entered the room. Diana all but ran to the Captain, throwing herself into her arms.

"Diana?" Jim asked. "You . . . know the Captain?"

Diana turned to him, grinning, and with one arm still around the Captain, replied, "Yes Jim." She laughed. "My father's her brother. Well, technically _adopted _brother, seeing as I'm human." She laughed again, and Jim could see in her eyes that she had missed her family a lot while on her last mission.

Jim grinned, and stepped forward to shake the Captain's hand, and hug Dilbert. While Jim was asking Dr. Doppler how his mother was, and the other young man (who Jim supposed was Mr. Turnbuckle) was shaking the Headmaster and Captain's hands, something almost tangible in the air changed, and smiles were put away. Business was about to begin.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Turnbuckle, Miss Roberts. You are being assigned a very important mission." The Headmaster, addressing the line of spacers that faced him, had his mouth set in a grim line. Seeing that their seriousness was adequate, he continued. "One of the Pirate Lords has gone beyond the usual preying on small ships and underground illegal trading that is too out of our notice for us to do anything about. There have been three large merchant ships attacked in the last month, all carrying Korsan Crystals, and after the last one, it was brought to the serious attention of the Galactic Government. The Captain spoke out immediately, saying that she had just the three spacers for the job. Though," now the Headmaster spoke with disapproval, "you have not yet graduated and become fully certified spacers, with Captain Amelia's high position and her being completely convinced of your capabilities, the Galactic Government itself has assigned you this mission, young though you are. However," the Headmaster began to pace in front of them as Jim began to fight a grin, "you are under the supervision of Captain Amelia. Though she will be far too recognizable to be directly involved in this, she is your correspondent, and will inform you of any new information you are needed to know." Surveying them with his grey eyes for a moment, he turned to Amelia and nodded. "Captain?"

Amelia stepped forward, and began the debriefing, as Jim's heart raced. _A real mission. And for the Government! _

"Spacers, you will all need to do your utmost to succeed with this mission. It is essential that the Pirate Lords do _not _come to any more power than the minimal amount they have currently.

"Now, the three merchant ships that have been attacked are left burning, and always there is someone on the inside to sabotage the longboats so that no one escapes. By the time help arrives, it's always burned beyond repair, with no survivors." Amelia's ears drooped slightly, then picked back up as she returned to business. "This is very unusual behaviour for the Pirate Lords, as they are usually involved in as many small, illegal things to make money without attracting our attention. This blatant breach of that is baffling, but it is clear that the Pirate Lord responsible wants something. Your job," Amelia walked behind the Headmaster's desk, and leaned forward, "is to one, figure out what they want, and two, save the merchant ship. We have an insider who knows which ship is next transporting Korsan crystals, and you three will be on that ship, finding out as much as possible. Mr. Turnbuckle," Amelia turned to the blonde boy with the unreadable expression, and continued, "you are to replace the captain of this ship, so we have someone in authority in case something goes wrong. You, Diana, are going to be one of the guests." She smiled slyly, with ice behind it. Jim knew that Diana would be mirroring the Captain's expression, because he had seen Diana wear it many times when she was determinedly assessing an enemy, or thinking about one. After glancing at Diana, he saw out of the corner of his eye that there was someone _else _looking at Diana. A flash of hot anger shot through him as Jim sent a glare in the blonde boy's – Alexander Turnbuckle's – direction. But then Jim remembered himself and turned back to Captain Amelia.

"Have fun. Dance, enjoy yourself, and find out who our enemies are. Mr. Hawkins," Amelia turned to Jim, laughed shortly, and continued, "you are to use your – how should I say it? – _way with people_. You are to be a part of the crew, and do some snooping. You have been given this _particular _job since you are rather the most . . . ideal from your . . . _experience_ to deal with some of these shadier figures working for the Pirate Lord we are tracking down.

"If we succeed with this, we should be able to determine which of the six Pirate Lords needs to be jailed for good." Amelia smiled tightly, and nodded. "Montressor Spaceport is where the ship will be launched, and this won't be for a few days, so we will be staying at the Benbow on Montressor for that time." Then she smiled naturally. "In fact, there may even be enough time to make a day trip to the nearby planet Robanek." Amelia grinned at Dr. Doppler and Diana in turn now, and then, all business again, finished, "We set out at 1300 hours."

"You have been excused from morning classes, go prepare." The Headmaster dismissed them, stepping forward.

As the two boys filed out, Diana waited, and Jim heard her ask excitedly, "Oh, _really_ Auntie Amelia? _Can_ we? I would –" Suddenly, Diana's voice was cut off by the dark, thick door closing. After passing the secretary's desk, where she was smiling at a pair of important-looking people, Jim made a move to pass the silent, blonde boy with the eyes only for Diana. _Alexander_, Jim though, gritting his teeth.

Suddenly, Alexander turned on him, his green-grey eyes dark. After glancing around to see that there was no one near, he returned his face to Jim, and Jim was surprised by the hostility in Alexander's face.

"_You_," he glowered, "are to _stay away _from Diana. I've seen you with her. Now forget it."

Jim fumed at this boy's arrogance. "I," he replied, struggling to control himself, "am Diana's _best friend. _I would -"

Alexander laughed harshly. "Well," he said, "That's a relief. I thought you were under the delusional idea that she liked _your kind._"

Jim laughed back. "Apparently she does. I haven't seen _you _around her for the weeks that she's been back –"

"Jim!" Diana said, one of her hands on both the young men's forearms. Her dark eyes were wide, looking into his face. She wasn't berating, only surprised, having not heard the conversation, only the anger. "Alex." She said flatly, with an undercurrent of something that Jim barely caught. Alex was already relaxed, smiling at Diana who only met his eyes for a moment, and as soon as she turned back to Jim, his eyes turned to something Jim didn't like at all.

"Jim, pack." Diana said simply, looking meaningfully at him, an unspoken order to explain the argument later. "Alex, likewise." She looked away from him in a moment, and Jim suddenly made the connection – the person he had forgotten about, watching Diana the night they were testing the solar surfers, the friend that Diana had seen that caused the strange, pained expression on her face when they were called to the Headmaster's office, and Alex, the boy who surveyed her as if he owned her.

"And as for me," Diana finished coolly, "I'll be busy packing, so don't either of you bother coming to see me." She shot Jim a look that promised a later meeting to explain himself, but this time Jim was ready with a questioning look of his own. Shockingly, Jim saw something he had never seen on Diana's face before. She quailed under his expression, which hadn't been harsh in the least, and looked what Jim could only describe as . . . broken. She looked ready to cry, and instantly his expression softened, and as she walked between the boys, Jim squeezed the one hand closest to him, and shot a warning look at Alex, who he was sure was responsible for Diana's expression, and stalked off to go pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Jim looked around the wall he was leaning against to stare at the ship. From a distance, it looked alike to the _R. L. S. Legacy_; but when he had questioned Amelia, she had confirmed that it _was _in fact the _Legacy_, restored to its proper capacity. Jim's bags were already on it, and he had cooled off about Alex, but still gritted his teeth at the thought of him.

_Well, _Jim thought, _at least I don't have to put up with that creep as much as Diana. _He gritted his teeth more. _Well that thought didn't help, _he pointed out to himself. Suddenly, he was pulled from his reverie by the soft _bang _on the staircase behind him. Turning, he saw Diana, and he grinned, and then laughed at her returning joking grimace as jumped up the stairs two at a time to her.

"You need help with that . . . ?" Jim asked, grinning and gesturing to the violet tote bag Diana was carrying, panting as she stopped.

"It's bigger on the inside than the outside, you, you . . . you!" Diana finished, unable to find an adjective that she found fitting. She laughed as her heavy breathing subsided, and grimaced. "I have a completely _ridiculous _assortment of things in here! Amelia came into my room as I was packing, and told me to pack – get _this,_" Diana said, shaking her head, "– all my dresses, as _well _as my usual mission necessities. _And _she brought me about a dozen extra gowns I had left at home." She harrumphed, and looked at him pointedly. "I don't like going undercover. What's going to happen, I'm going to be stranded on a desert planet, get locked in a dungeon, and need to dance with an evil warlord to free us?"

Jim laughed. "And you can fit _all that _in there? I don't believe it."

Diana arched an eyebrow, lifted the tote bag into Jim's arms and pulled open the zipper.

". . . Oh." Jim said shortly, and grinned at the large bundles of colour that affronted him. "I guess you were right. But hey, we should be getting to the ship. _And," _he finished pointedly, "let me carry this. You're a lady, right? Ladies don't ride solar surfers or carry their own bags."

Diana grinned, and set off ahead of Jim. "And ladies don't speak to the _crew._" She replied, giving him a wicked grin and a wink over her shoulder as she descended.

The first thing Jim saw after they docked the _Legacy _at Montressor Spaceport and took the ferry to Montressor was a large coach, driven by a worker in the Benbow uniform, and Jim's mother, looking around until she saw her son.

"Oh _Jim!_" she cried out, and rushed to hug him. "It's so good to see you!" Sarah beamed, holding him at arm's length. "Oh, and these must be your friends from the Academy." She smiled good-naturedly.

"Yeah Mom, this is Diana, she's in most of my classes, and she's Amelia's niece." Jim nodded to Diana, as she smiled a little nervously.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hawkins."

"Oh, how nice!" Sarah smiled in a motherly way to Diana, who returned her smile and ventured to give her a shy hug.

"And this is Alex Turnbuckle; he was assigned to the mission too." Jim said in a clipped tone, and Alex shook Mrs. Hawkins' hand.

"Well now Sarah, we should be off. I'm sure you want to catch up with Jim, but we should get settled at the Benbow." Finished Dilbert, before the party could break into silence.

As everyone piled into the 3-row coach, Amelia and Dilbert sat in the front, Sarah and Diana sat in the middle, and Jim and Alex ended up sitting sullenly together in the back. As the coach jerked forward, Jim reconciled himself to the fact that it was going to be a silent ride – for him and his seating partner, at least – and leaned back to listen to how Diana and his mother were getting on.

". . . and it's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Hawkins." Jim could hear the smile in Diana's slightly muffled voice.

"Please, call me Sarah. So tell me, how has the Academy been the past few months? I haven't had a chance to see Jim in a while; I don't know much that's been going on."

"Well, I was on a mission for most of this year, up until a few weeks ago. Actually, I surprised him in the middle of a simulation, which was how we first met. Then he started tutoring me on a course I had to make up since I had been away, and we became friends quickly." Diana laughed easily. "Of course, Jim's just a friendly person, everyone likes him; and you should hear what the teachers say!"

"Yes, I'm very happy, he seems to be doing well there, and making lots of friends. Unfortunately, after graduation he may not see many of them; he's considering taking a job for the Government." Sarah's voice rang with politely suppressed pride through the back of the dark seat.

"Oh, really? I have a job offer there that I was considering taking too; I'm still not entirely sure. But I'm so excited to see the Benbow! Jim talks so much about it, and I know it's not the same one he grew up in, but it will be lovely to see it."

"Oh well," Sarah said, and Jim could imagine her smiling from the praise, "we're having a ball tonight. Well, more of a dance; but it should be fun just the same. How long do you think you're staying until your mission starts?"

"Oh, a few days; I'm not entirely sure. And I would love to come to the ball. But I haven't a dress to wear. All I have packed is survival clothes, on the off chance we find ourselves stranded on a deserted planet," Diana's voice was smiling, "and some completely ridiculous dresses that are positively the same weight as me each." She laughed, and finished, "Under cover, you know. Auntie Amelia made me."

"Well, knowing Amelia, she wouldn't advise anyone to wear a dress unless absolutely necessary." Mrs. Hawkins smiled. "So this must be pretty serious. Deserted planets, huh?" they both laughed, and suddenly Sarah's voice was quieter, and much more serious. "But you won't be in too much . . . danger, will you?" She asked, her soft voice anxious.

"Don't worry Sarah. We'll be fine. Though I can't tell you where we're going, I'm sorry, that's orders, but I can tell you that Jim is a very capable spacer, and can get himself out of almost any problem. But even better than that, he's usually smart enough to see problems coming and make sure they don't happen."

"Thank you Diana." She paused for a moment, and continued speaking, but Jim was no longer listening. In his head, he was reeling. _A very capable spacer? _He thought. Jim knew it was a compliment, and he supposed he was a capable spacer, but he wondered at a small part, small enough that he wondered if he imagined it, of Diana's voice that held a certain warmth. Jim was shaken out of his thoughts when the vehicle suddenly stopped, and everyone was filing out, into the brightly sunlit day, to see the Benbow.

In his head, Jim still half-expected to see the small inn of his childhood every time he visited his home. _But I'm glad we have the new Benbow,_ he thought suddenly. _Mom seems so much happier, but I know that's also mostly from me. But I'm glad it's here; it sort of gives a bit of distinction between before, and how things are so much better now. _

Jim suddenly saw that Sarah had taken off the round locket, and Diana had it open, playing the scenes of Jim as a child. As the group same to the front entrance of the Benbow, he heard her bubbling giggle.

"Alright, I think that's enough baby pictures mom," Jim said pointedly to Sarah, falling into step with them.

"Come on Jim," Diana answered grinning, "we were just –" Diana broke off as they walked through the door, and her eyes were wide as the locket lay in her hand, forgotten.

The new Benbow's main hall was three times the size of the old one. There was a desk a little to the right of the door, with the words _Check-In _written on a plaque on it. Behind it, there was a door that led to the now-large kitchen. To the left of the door they had just come through, there was a big, wooden hall alive with early evening voices, people sitting and talking or eating at the many luxurious tables. Beyond that, there was a large staircase, made out of wood like the rest, but having a style of an old-fashioned sense of grandeur that had neither faded nor lessened, but only become more comfortable with time. The ceiling of the main floor was as high as two stories, with regular windows on the front and back, but big, nearly floor-to ceiling windows on the sides that were shaped like big rectangles with semicircles on top.

Through all the quiet chatter of the many staying at the Benbow, Jim could still hear the wondrous whisper of Diana, saying quietly, "Oh, it's perfect, absolutely perfect."

Before anybody could say anything else, B.E.N. excused himself from two customers who were checking in, allowing a uniformed young woman to handle it, and promptly hurtled himself a Jim.

"OH, IT'S JIMMY, HE'S COME HOME AT LAST!" he yelled ecstatically, and through the strangling hug he was giving Jim, they could both see Diana's wide grin. "Oh, I've missed you!" cried B.E.N. dramatically. "I just want to hug you and hug you and never let you go! Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry . . ."

Jim patted B.E.N. on the back, and turned him towards the newcomers. Jim noticed with a smile that a lot of people were staring at B.E.N.'s loud outburst, but the regulars were just smiling along with him. "B.E.N., this is Diana, she's –" before Jim could finish, B.E.N. had hurtled himself towards Diana, and was asking a dizzying amount of questions, and strangely enough, Diana seemed equally as fascinated.

"Oh, you're Jimmy's friend from school, it's so nice to meet you, I –"

"A Bioelectronic Navigator! An SR-7, too!"

"So, how long will you be staying, I –"

"Such good condition, it's so nice to meet you B.E.N., they don't make robots like you anymore, and it's positively refreshing to meet a robot from the age of emotion chips, it's –"

"Is it all right if I hug you? I mean, most humans –"

Jim laughed, and that caused them both to turn innocently to face him. "B.E.N., Diana's tired, and Diana, you're . . ." he laughed. "Well, you two are going to have no trouble getting along. But B.E.N., this is Alex."

B.E.N. turned his grin around to face where Jim was looking, and said "Oh." quietly, and stuck out his hand slightly, and said solemnly, "How do you do."

To everyone's surprise, Alex grinned at the funny robot, and took the proffered hand. "Very well thank you, B.E.N."

"Now," grinned B.E.N., "since I know the names of all of Jimmy's friends, let's get you put in your rooms."

"Rooms?" asked Diana. "Really, I don't want to be any trouble; I can just sleep in an extra room or on a couch or something –"

"No, no!" replied Sarah, stopping Diana's kind protests. "We have you in the top floor rooms, we save them for special guests. Jim, can you show them there."

"Thank you so much Sarah, you really didn't have to –" suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened. "Oh, Sarah," Diana implored, "while I'm here, won't you please let me help out with something? It's the least I can do!"

"You're a guest; you don't need to help out with anything! Besides, since Jim's come home, I'm making my special Robanekian Domruhna, and –"

Diana's eyes lit up. "I'll help you, I'm from Robanek."

Jim remembered that name – it had been the place Amelia had suggested a day trip to.

"Domruhna's my best dish; I'm not much good at cooking otherwise. I'll make you a deal." Diana smiled. "_You_ can have a helper for the Domruhna, and you can teach _me_ to cook in my time here. And," she laughed, "if I don't poison what you teach me too badly, maybe we can even feed it to someone!"

Sarah looked undecided, but Amelia came forward and clasped a shoulder of each woman. "Sarah, I really think you should teach her – she's right about only being able to cook Domruhna. And her mother couldn't teach her." The last sentence Amelia said quietly, and Jim barely caught it. He searched his memory, but could only remember Diana speaking of her father. _I wonder where her mother is now. _He mused, and thought that if Diana's back hadn't been to him, he would have found the answer easily in her eyes.

Sarah smiled then, and agreed. "But nothing else," she smiled, "remember, you're a guest."

As the party broke up, with Jim leading the two students up the large staircase, Mrs. Hawkins going into the kitchen, and the Doctor and Amelia having a seat at one of the few empty tables, Sarah called up to Diana.

"And don't worry dear, I'll find you a dress!"

Jim briefly wondered what that was about, but quickly stopped as he stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the highest floor the elevator went to. In a moment they were there, and Jim climbed the small staircase ahead to the highest floor, and opened a pair of double doors.

"Diana," he motioned, and she entered with a reverence in her step that was the same that had enraptured her face when she had first seen the inside of the Benbow.

"Wow . . ." she laughed at herself. "It's just . . . wow!"

The room was lit with the sun that was just beginning to see the end of the day, and it's rays illuminated the wooden floors, the pale pink walls, the bookshelf, the little dressing table, the four-poster bed with a canopy of pink netting, and the big balcony that's double doors opened onto the setting sun, the wind blowing the curtains of the same pink netting lazily.

Diana's voice turned back to Jim, but her eyes didn't. "It's so gorgeous, I just want to stay here and watch the sunset." Then she turned to Jim, and smiled. "But I do have that deal with Sarah." She laughed, and shooed them out. "Now out, both of you! You're going to see me for the rest of this journey; I'm not going to disappear if you look away!" Diana was smiling and her voice was light, but she couldn't help a slight tension that wouldn't leave her eyes.

As the boys both filed out to begrudgingly show and be shown to rooms, Diana closed the door behind them and, after discarding what was in her hands, walked out onto the semicircle balcony. _I just don't know what to do, _she thought, sighing, _as if it had to be those two to be chosen for the mission! _Diana cringed slightly. _They'll be at each other's throats no doubt; they aren't the same kind of people. _She turned away from the more pressing reason in her mind that Jim and Alex wouldn't like each other. _But anyway, at least I don't have feelings for Alex anymore . . . but it would be easier if I did. There's no way he's going to give up, I know that look in his eyes. _

Diana turned and flopped down on the bed. _Well, I'll just have to set him straight, _she resolved, and opened her bag to change out of her travel clothes – flat grey boots that went to halfway up her shin and folded over, fitting khaki pants tucked inside the boots, a white loose shirt tucked into her pants and gloves, and finally, almost-elbow length grey gloves that folded over at the tops. After seeing all the dresses, Diana resolved to only change her long gloves for a pair of shorter dark ones that only reached her wrist. _I'm wearing long sleeves, _she said to the small voice inside her head. As Diana pulled off her right glove, and before she could look away, caught a glimpse of the bandages that ran from her fingertips to her shoulder.

_Looking wildly back at the ship, the last thing she saw was a pirate at the experimental laser canon, powering it up and aiming it at their longboat . . . _

Diana shuddered and quickly pulled out another pair of gloves, and made her way to go downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Jim was walking down the hall of the spacer's bedrooms, but paused before passing Diana's open door – he could hear arguing.

"No, Alex. _This _is how it is now. We've been finished since that last mission – you remember the fight we had, and it's promptly being interrupted by the pirates that _your _mistake led to us." Diana's voice was colder and harder than he had ever heard it. "_This. Is. How. It. Is." _

"Diana, that's not how it has to be! Come on Di, you know I still love you. And you've healed from that attack anyway, and I'm not going to make that mistake again –"

"No, Alex."

"Di –"

"Let go Alex, I'm leaving." Diana's voice was flat now, no emotion.

"Not until you've heard what I have to say –"

"She said let go."

Jim was surprised to find himself in plain view of Diana and Alex's argument. He knew that he couldn't have decently waited any longer to help Diana, and he watched Alex let go of his grip on Diana's upper arm, his eyes following her even as she walked away.

After Diana had passed in front of him, Jim turned and followed her, leaving Alex in her bright room. As soon as they had walked down the stair and were stepping into the elevator, Jim held Diana back gently, who was valiantly trying, and failing, to control her expression.

"You know, my mom won't start making dinner for almost an hour." Jim's voice was as soft as his blue eyes. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Diana looked at him, gave him a watery smile, and nodded. As they stepped into the elevator silently, Diana gained control of her expression, and it went carefully blank. They got off at the second floor, took the stairs down and went out the back way. Suddenly, Jim grinned. "I know the best place to go to. I think I still have a couple surfers in the garage, are you game?"

Diana tried to smile, and before she could say anything, Jim replied, "That would be a yes, I need cheering up, so Jim, go get the surfers." Diana nodded, and let out a little laugh as she followed Jim to where there was a promise in his eyes of cheering up.

". . . and that was how I finally discovered that you can't substitute an Egregenical power spring for a turbo-booster cable." Jim grinned, finishing his story. They were sitting on a grassy expanse at the top of a cliff, staring into the colourful sunset.

Diana laughed in reply, back to normal. "That's quite a story!" she laughed again, smiling with the dimples she only showed when smiling unconsciously.

After their laughter had quieted, and they had sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, Jim broke in, saying, "You know Diana, you don't have to tell me if you'd rather not. I understand it's probably hard to talk about."

Diana looked at Jim, and beside her, she saw his blue eyes soften again, and something strange ran through her. Shrugging it off, she replied, "No. I'll tell you – as my friend, and as someone on this mission, you have a right to know." Diana looked at the horizon, took a deep breath, and began to speak.

"Well, I met Alex my first year at the Academy. I was accepted a full year early, that's why I'm younger than the class, like you. We saw each other many times, but we didn't talk much until were assigned our first mission." Diana's face was carefully blank again, and she punctuated her pause with another deep breath before she continued.

"First-years, and even second-years are rarely assigned missions. We were ecstatic, and we hit it off right away. After that, even when the mission was over, we were friends. It wasn't until our second year that we were . . . together." Diana's carefully composed face was held together now only by her tight muscles, and she only loosened her jaw enough to let her continue speaking.

"That all changed at the end of our third year – we were assigned another mission again. The teachers and students knew us well by now – they called us Robertson and Turnbuckle, and we went everywhere together." Diana's eyes darkened slightly, and she shot a quick glance at Jim before finishing in a rush.

"The mission went wrong – he made an alliance I didn't know about; then when I found out, we had a huge fight, which was interrupted by our so-called allies turning on us. And – and I –" Diana broke off. _No, _she decided. _I won't tell him._ She switched her line of thought. "I ended it, and I haven't seen him since then until this morning."

Jim nodded, sensing that this was all Diana wanted to say. He remembered Alex's words: _And you've healed from that attack anyway . . . _and then remembered something else, Diana's words this time.

_. . . interrupted by the pirates that _your_ mistake led to us . . . _

_Could Alex have . . . _Jim broke off, and realized that Diana was more important now, as her mask was slipping away.

Diana was still looking at the horizon, her eyes threatening tears. Jim quickly pulled her to him and hugged her gently as Diana took another big, shaky breath.

"It's all okay, Di." Jim said gently.

Diana half smiled. "I know, it's just . . . today's been a bit of a shock. I'm just tired, and too many things are going on." She laughed, and eased away from Jim's hug. This time, she was smiling; a real, whole smile.

Jim smiled back. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He said, standing up. Diana lithely followed suit, on her feet in a moment.

"I suppose I should get to helping with dinner." Diana smiled. "After all, I made a deal."

Jim grinned, and they both were on their surfers in an instant, racing back to the Benbow in response to the other's unspoken challenge.

Later that evening, the sun had set, the food was made, the band was playing, there was dancing, and people were descending the stairs in fine colours and smiles. The Benbow was, and always had been, a place of friends, and the stiff introductions of a regular ball were unnecessary – everyone was welcome to have a wonderful evening.

But there was one girl at the landing of the top of the stairs, her heart racing. Hiding behind the wall that stood opposite of the elevator, unseen by the people below who were dancing, she quickly calculated her chances of returning the dark purple dress that hung off her right shoulder to Sarah's room and going to bed without her absence being noticed. She pursed her lips and sighed. The odds weren't good.

Diana took another quick peek around the wall at the edge of the landing to see the young man below who she knew was waiting for her, and her heart thudded again. _Good thing I didn't eat any dinner, _she thought idly as her stomach twisted. She breathed slowly for a minute, biding her time, and closed her eyes.

Her dress had a long, deep skirt, and the bodice could have been made for her. Luckily, she was exactly Sarah's size, or at least Sarah's size from the days she used to wear that dress.

_Oh, I can't even remember the last time I wore this! It's a little young for me now, but it would look wonderful on you! _

Diana pulled her one sleeve anxiously, but she knew that the flattering fabric covered her right shoulder to where her long, black glove began. She breathed slowly, and told herself she would go out. Diana told herself not to think of – _no, don't think of _him_. You know he's waiting for you out there, so don't think of it. Calm. Breathe, come on, you can do this. _Diana laughed out loud for a second, with an edge on it that caused a passing old lady to stare. _I'm not afraid of pirates or weapons, but goodness, when it comes to parties and, and . . . I'm not going to think of him. No, this is a mission. _The idea eased Diana, and with a burst of intuition, she went with it. _You've been captured, and the objective is to get a message to someone who has been invited so they can raise the alarm, and attack the disguised pirates. It's just a simulation, you can do this . . . _Diana took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind her little wall, and walked forward across the landing, and slowly descended the stairs.

_No turning back now, _Diana thought. As the thought made her heart speed up again, her confidence, and confident half-smile faded, she quickly added to herself, _or the pirates will attack everyone, and take over the Government and launch their attacks on other galaxies and such. _As Diana let out a quiet laugh to herself, and again found it silly that she should be nervous of a party and not of being captured by pirates. _But pirates are something you know you can handle. Parties – well, you can handle a party, but him being here – _

Diana was knocked from her thoughts by the feeling of eyes being on her. She had been looking at the bottom of the stairs before, and now looked into the crowd, and quickly clenched her jaw. Many people had stopped dancing and talking to stare.

_At me. _Diana thought, and felt the heat flood her face as the sides of her mouth twitched. She turned back to the bottom of the stairs, and wished that she would blush pink when she was embarrassed; instead she had the option of either grinning so widely it hurt her face, or suppressing it and turning red. Diana's embarrassment quieted, and she felt her face return to normal. As soon as she reached the bottom, there were already three young men waiting, none of whom she knew, all introducing themselves and asking for a dance at the same time. As Diana stared at them, baffled, and tried to make out what they were saying, a figure in a dark suit quickly stepped around them.

Alex smoothly said to them, "Boys, how would you like to talk one at a time so she can actually hear what you're blabbering?" as the three young men stood dumbfounded and angry, he turned to Diana and offered his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

"Now see here," one of the young men began to say, but Diana held up a hand to him and replied, forcing back all the thoughts in her head, ignoring her pounding heart, and smiling politely.

"No thank you, I'm tired and am going to sit out from most of the dances tonight."

But her head was looking at _him. _It wasn't a picture, but a jumble of her own emotions that came together, and said quietly to herself, _him, Di. Him. _

Alex turned almost imperceptibly paler, nodded, and walked away. Immediately, the three young men returned to their sport of vying for her attention, and implored her to dance with each of them in turn.

Diana smiled and laughed, her heart finding little in her laughter to light it up. All these young men were nice, but none of them were –

Diana's thoughts were again interrupted by the feeling of eyes on her. She turned, and saw that the dance that had been playing as she walked down the stairs and refused Alex ended, leaving Jim Hawkins without a partner and with a smile for Diana.

Jim had been watching Diana ever since she had first stepped out onto the platform. The rich purple accented her dark hair and eyes, and her skin that was not the pale alabaster that most young ladies adored, but an olive tinged tan that became her very well. Of course, Jim wasn't looking at her hair or her skin or her dress, but her expression, and the emotion in her eyes. Her lips twisted upward in a small, confident half-smile, the rest of her features carefully blank, and her eyes had tension thick behind them.

He was beside her now, and she was smiling up at him, a genuine smile, but with the tension still behind her eyes.

Jim laughed quietly, and raised an eyebrow. "I see you like parties then."

The tension behind Diana's eyes eased slightly, and she laughed. "But of course," she said, and couldn't think of anything else to say.

Jim held out him arm to escort her, but Diana hesitated. In her head, she worried about her lack of dancing skill, and her head still said _him, him Di. _

_Oh shut up. _She ordered her mind. _I'm going to dance with Jim, and I'm going to have fun with my friend. _Diana's confusing emotions quailed under her orders, and she took Jim's arm, but left him wondering what had happened in her head when she hesitated.

"Well that's great," grumbled another man who had joined the group to speak to Diana, and was watching her be led onto the dance floor.

"Yeah," agreed another. "But do you think we really had a chance in the first place? I mean, look at 'er!"

Diana was now spinning and laughing softly in Jim's arms, and the other young men agreed.

"You certainly don't see someone like her every day."


	6. Chapter 6

Six

The next few days, Jim replayed the look in Diana's eyes that night. They had danced and spun and stomped and laughed, friends having a good time. But every time a dance demanded that the partners were close together, Diana's eyes went slightly wider than usual and her expression changed. She looked especially delicate and breakable in those moments.

The next few days, Diana threw herself into helping Sarah, despite her protests of Diana being a guest. Diana occupied herself so much that she didn't have any extra unwanted space to think.

Mrs. Hawkins liked Diana greatly, but also watched. She was an insightful woman and her large blue eyes that Jim had inherited from her saw many good things about Diana – but also what she was hiding.

On their last full day before their mission started, a trip was planned to the nearby planet Robanek. Diana's father, who was also Captain Amelia's brother, lived there. Diana hadn't had the time to visit him since the beginning of the year. At Diana's invitation, they were all going to spend the night there, and go to the Spaceport the next day for the beginning of their mission.

Jim had noticed sly looks between Diana and Amelia whenever they mentioned visiting Diana's house, and he couldn't shake the feeling that they had a secret that they weren't letting him in on. But after he had gathered his things and said his goodbyes, Jim had forgotten about their secretive looks. When they reached the Benbow's docks, there was a ship waiting for them, ready to take them to Robanek.

"_This _is your father's ship?" Jim asked Diana incredulously, inspecting it. "And you say he's not a spacer? _At all?_"

Diana grinned as they boarded the ship. "It would appear that the ship and the evidence don't match up, doesn't it?" she laughed. "My father does have his indulgences – one of them is ships. He likes the . . . well, I'm not entirely sure what about them he likes, but he does like them." She made a face. "Oh Jim, don't look at me like that. My dad doesn't have a fleet of galleons, just one. As a professor, I don't think he feels the draw me and you feel to the skies, but there is still . . . _something_."

Jim smiled as Diana leaned against the side of the ship. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she gazed out into the morning sky. He understood – that strange something that drew you to the wind in your face, the speed, the exhilaration and inevitability that you would be drawn back to the vast, mysterious expanse again and again. He turned from looking at her, and mirrored her posture, leaning his forearms flat against the top of the side, and gazing forward into the sky.

As Captain Amelia, the last of the five, boarded the ship, Diana straightened up and smiled wryly.

Amelia breathed in and smiled. "My, it's good to be back on this old galleon again." Her and Diana exchanged a knowing look, and immediately sprang into action.

"Mr. Turnbuckle, Mr. Hawkins, prepare this lovely wreck for sailing. You, Roberts' crew – do the same. Diana, would you care to take the wheel?"

Diana grinned, and like the others, began to do as Amelia ordered. "I would indeed Captain." She replied, and took the stairs two at a time up to where Amelia was now perched.

As the ship rose, Amelia and Diana in turns called out orders, and Amelia smiled down at her niece.

"I assume you remember the way?"

Diana turned to smile up at Amelia, and even from across the ship, Jim could see the bond of their family.

"I don't think I could forget even if I hadn't done this is a hundred years."

Diana was as graceful with manoeuvring a ship and manoeuvring on a ship as her aunt; it seemed that her lithe movements were learned. As the ship surged forward, and they were launched into space, Diana didn't seem to have eyes for anything but the huge sky.

"My, Cap'n, aren't you as bonny as a sloop with new sails and a fresh coat o' paint!"

Diana blinked, and looked down with mock strictness at Jim's old spacer impression.

"Hawkins, I won't tolerate that kind of nonsense aboard my ship. Keep your claptrap to yourself." Diana responded, struggling to keep a straight face. But when Jim assumed a tragic face, Diana started to laugh, and then suddenly, she grinned wickedly.

Diana sharply turned the ship to the left, causing most people on the deck, including Jim, to lose their balance and slide sideways on the deck. She laughed as Jim tried to right himself, but her laugh quickly died as she heard a voice behind her. Alex.

"I know." he began, and his soft voice continued whispering in her ear.

After listening to his voice for a few minutes, Diana turned a shade paler, and walked back across the platform to where Amelia and Dilbert were talking several feet behind her original position.

"Auntie Amelia," Diana said weakly, "could you please take the wheel? I feel a little sick; I think I'm going to go below for the remainder of the journey."

Amelia looked concerned; she knew Diana rarely got sick, and for a second, her eyes flickered to Diana's right arm. But she nodded, and Dilbert helped Diana below deck.

Jim had seen the entire proceeding from the main deck, and saw Diana go distinctly pale.

He also saw Alex first choice words, "I know."

For the rest of their short journey, which took them the lesser part of an hour, Jim ran those words through his mind. When they finally landed at a private dock beside a large manor, much like Dr. Doppler's, Jim had come up with no more of an answer.

As they walked down to the dock, a medium-sized man waited for them. He had wire-rimmed glasses, dark, greying hair, and warm brown eyes. His face split into a smile when Diana, tote bag in hand, dropped it and ran to hug him.

"It's so good to see you Dad!" Diana cried, holding him at arm's length and then hugged him again. "I missed you." She said more softly, and her father kissed her forehead. Diana turned back to the rest of their company, still with one arm around her father. He greeted both Amelia and Dilbert with hugs and Alex with a handshake.

With an unpleasant shock, Jim realized that he was the only newcomer – he had weathered the fact that he had to make a good impression on Diana's father with the hope that Alex's impression would be worse. _Of course. _Jim thought. _With all the missions they've been on together, they've obviously been introduced. _

Diana promptly began her only introduction. "Dad," she began, "this is Jim Hawkins."

Jim and Mr. Roberts shook hands solemnly, and the company was promptly welcomed inside after they gathered up their bags. They walked down a cobblestoned driveway that ran a loop in front of the house, the dark grey a great contrast to the rich green. Up close, the house was a little less imposing than Jim had first thought. Though it was larger than a regular house, the structure's base wasn't larger than the new Benbow's. It was four stories tall instead of the Benbow's seventeen, though the lawn was much larger and more sprawling.

The inside of the house was slightly less formidable than the outside, Jim noticed as they were ushered through the house, their bags taken from them and moved to their rooms. It was large and bright, with a big front room, almost as large as the Benbow's though the wider portion of wall space was at the front of the building, as opposed to the side. There was a large staircase up the right side of the room, and as they passed through the front room, Jim saw that the rooms were comfortably and tastefully furnished, while the sense of bright openness remained.

They finally reached a sitting room, where they were brought drinks by a young man who looked seventeen, but who Jim guessed to be younger than his looks.

At the sight of him, Diana cried, "Collin!" and, taking the tray of drinks from him and setting it on the table, hugged him warmly. "You've grown so much! You're much taller than me now – stop growing!" Diana and the boy laughed, as Jim stared questioningly.

"Well, I can't be your little brother forever you know, I have to grow up sometime." The boy grinned, and as he turned and greeted Amelia as "Auntie," Jim grinned, and then it lessened. Why hadn't Diana told him she had a brother?

"Oh, no you don't!" Diana said in delight as he tried to extract himself from her hug, and she ruffled him hair – which she had to stand on her tiptoes to do – lovingly.

"Collin, Alex. Alex, Collin." Diana grinned, letting the young men shake each other's hands before she continued. "Collin, this is Jim. Jim, my little brother Collin."

"I'm hardly your little brother now," Collin grinned back, and shook Jim's hand. After Collin had greeted everyone who needed greeting, and Diana offered everyone drinks, the entire company sat down. After a long afternoon (which felt short to them) of food, drinks, chatter and uproarious laughter, Diana and Amelia had slipped away, leaving Collin and Mr. Robertson with knowing looks, and Dilbert, Alex, and Jim mystified. They were all drawn out of their stupor, however, when Collin spoke.

"Dad, have you heard? There have been reports that the Pirate Lords are getting restless."

"Yes, I've heard. It'll lead to no good, that's one thing for sure – the pirates are harmless usually, aside from a lot of underground work and some minor schemes. But there was no worse time in our galaxy's whole history than when the Pirate Lords reigned."

Dilbert nodded. "Yes, all the histories speak of the tyrannical rule of the Lords. It was even worse for the pirates under them than it is under the Government."

"And for the innocents – killed for nothing more than a little land or gold." Mr. Roberts shook his head. "A terrible time."

Collin grinned and looked up as the clock struck six. "Now on _that _happy note," he laughed, "we'll go to the dining room. Follow me," he instructed everyone.

They were brought into a large dining room with a chandelier and a large staircase winding up to the right, and Diana and Captain Amelia still hadn't rejoined them. They all sat down along the table, sitting at random like friends. However, there being so few people in attendance, they were spaced out at regular intervals, and still didn't quite fill the whole table.

The strangest thing about the table was that it wasn't set for supper, as it was the time for. But Jim wasn't left wondering long, soon the lights of the high ceiling were turned low, and everyone turned to look as two figures holding what looked like balls of flame in each hand descending the stairs quickly.

They came to the table, and from either side of Mr. Roberts' chair, they leaped gracefully onto it, seemingly without effort at all. They set themselves back to back in the middle of the table, facing the head and foot of it. The first thing Jim noticed about Diana and Amelia was their strange attire. They each wore clothes of reddish material that looked like satin, and the clothes were distinctly outlandish. They were wearing wide, loose-legged trousers, slippers where the toes curved up, and shirts of the same material that wrapped around their torsos, and strangely, down Diana's right arm and covering her hand.

Their hair was piled on top of their heads, and red and gold swirls were painted from their hairline out onto their foreheads, cheeks, Amelia's ears, and all down their necks. But the strangest thing of all was their faces. They were blank, serene, and with almost no light, and what light there was glinting off their strange markings, they looked strange and otherworldly.

Without having realized it, Jim discovered that he had caught his breath. He let it out, but turned his face back up to Diana at a jingling stomping sound. As Jim looked up, Diana, the one facing his half of the table, looked back down at him and winked. But Jim barely had time to notice.

It had begun.

It had to be the most strange, but beautiful thing Jim had ever seen. With their movements, Jim also saw the swirls actually reached down their arms and torsos, and gold thread with bells circled their ankles. As first, they stomped and clapped a strange, synchronized rhythm. Then, as the tempo increased, their graceful movements progressed into a dance. Suddenly, they were moving all over the table, throwing the balls of fire in their hands back and forth, stomping the strange, unearthly rhythm all through. It was like they were fighting without weapons, their spinning and moving with strength in their lithe accuracy. The dance continued for several minutes, the rich red and gold swirls on their skin flashing in the firelight so quickly, until it looked like they were almost on fire themselves. Their strange, perfectly synchronized tempo increased, stomping and throwing, bells ringing and gold flashing, until the tempo was almost double what it had been before. Then suddenly, all at the same time, the balls of flame, which hadn't shown any sign of lessening before, went out, and then the darkness was lit up by the brilliance of flames licking down where the swirls of colour had been. After a full moment of the fire caressing their skin, as suddenly as the other fires had, this fire died before Jim could wonder why they weren't being hurt.

When the lights came back on, Diana and Amelia were gone, leaving not a scorch mark or any other mark on the table which they had danced. Dazed by what he had just seen and the bright light that now was flooding the room, Jim blinked for a few seconds, until he registered the clapping.

Everyone was applauding – some dazedly, others who had known, not – and Jim joined in the chorus. We could hear loud peals of laughter from behind the landing at the top of the stairs, unseen to us, but within hearing distance.

Collin and Mr. Roberts rose up, and went through to a different room. Soon, they were bringing back plates and cutlery and trays of fresh, still warm homemade food. The smell made Jim feel hungrier than he had realized before, but he joined in the conversation instead of eating.

"Why, did you see that –" began the professor.

"It was like nothing I've ever seen –" Alex agreed.

"Really astounding – I suspect it's some ancient tribal ritual, probably from something in the Solarium Nebula. I wonder –"

"I agree, Dr. Doppler – but it could also be something we've never heard of –"

"I wonder what kind of flames they were," Jim mused, "they weren't hurt by them at all. But that was really . . ."

"Amazing," Dilbert put in.

"Indescribable," Alex agreed.

"Formidable," Collin, who was adding a large covered dish to the table, interjected. "When Diana was old enough to first be able to join the tradition, it took weeks of training. But after I first saw her do _this," _he shook his head gravely. "I never fought with her again."

"I should say not!" Dr. Doppler agreed. "But tell me, what _is _this tradition?"

Collin smiled, and sat down just as Mr. Roberts added the last dish to the table, and sat down himself. "Now," he answered, "that's better answered by someone who knows the story better. We should wait for Amelia to tell it."

"Agreed." Mr. Roberts said with a smile. "Now, Alex, what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?"

"Well, I've been pretty busy studying for my end-of-year testing, as well as missions . . ."

Jim didn't listen to Alex's answer, and retreated into his own thoughts. Jim had barely heard Mr. Turnbuckle's voice enough to recognize it if he had heard it without a face to match it to. But before he could think for a long time, the company's attention was turned to the staircase.

Amelia came walking down the grand staircase in a businesslike manner. She was in her regular clothes, and nothing remained of their dance except a faint gleam of red and gold of her skin. But her walk down the stairs was interrupted by Diana calling her name from upstairs. She hurried up, and after a moment of hushed talking, they both quickly came down the stairs and took their seats.

Diana was given a questioning look from her father when she sat down. She was wearing regular clothes, her hair tumbling down her shoulders, but the red and gold swirls on her skin were still there, as bright as before.

"We'll have to send someone out for more Indov oil," Diana said to her father, and to the rest of the table, she said sheepishly, "that's the only thing you can get it off with."

After a bout of laughter from Collin, they all tucked in to the lovely meal. They ate in silence for a few minutes, everyone enjoying his or her food. Then Mr. Robinson looked up to Captain Amelia, and asked, "Why don't you tell them all the story of this tradition? They were asking us, but you know the story better than anyone here."

"Diana knows it every bit as much as I do." Amelia smiled. "Why don't you tell it?"

Diana smiled, and said, "Well, I don't know if I –"

"Oh, tish-tosh." Captain Amelia replied. "Go on!"

Diana smiled. "Well, in my father's family – the side I'm related to Amelia – we're rather descended from . . . the royal family of Indov." Jim could see her faint cringe from the title, but she continued. "The royal family hasn't ruled on the planet we're originally from for many, many generations. But in the days that our ancestors did rule, there was a group of women with the blood of the sun – Indov means sun in that language – who were great warriors, led by the Queen herself. They were the Indov Warriors, or as some called them, the Sun Warriors. They painted themselves with paint that came from plants in Her Majesty's secret garden, which made them able to go into a battle covered in flame, and not be hurt. It was said it was because they had the blood of the sun, but really it was because of the secret substances they painted themselves with." Diana glanced over at Amelia, and then said, "Oh, sorry. Royal family secret – you probably could have guessed, since I don't have the blood of the sun, but I don't get burned – we'll have to swear you to secrecy or cut your throats before you leave."

"Diana," her father berated gently.

Diana laughed and continued. "The secrets have been passed on, and Amelia and I are the last Indov Warriors. But today, it's more of a tradition, and a rite of passage for young women than an art of battle." But at this, Diana and Amelia's eyes glinted. "Except, of course, if you happen to meet us in the skies; then, it's a different story."


	7. Chapter 7

Part Two - Deception

Seven

The next morning, they all set out for the Spaceport. It felt like a slow journey, as things always do when the air is ripe with anticipation. But eventually, they got there, and boarded the _Legacy_ for a last meeting before they all split up. They all solemnly entered Captain Amelia's stateroom, and Jim noticed that little had changed since the last time he had been there. He smiled in spite of the serious mood, and then sobered down.

Amelia nodded at Diana, and she left the room. Then Amelia turned to the young men and spoke.

"You will both be part of the crew, but as you are not supposed to know each other, show no signs of familiarity, not with each other and especially not with Diana. You must remain completely secretive." Amelia gave them each a grim look, and continued, "You will not contact me unless it is of severe importance. And I will find you if need be. Now, here are your suitcases." She handed them each plain bags. "Mr. Hawkins, yours contains your uniform and other such items. There are also a few other things that may come in handy." She gave him a strange look, and turned quickly to Alex. "Mr. Turnbuckle, yours contains rather standard clothes for a captain, as well as other props for your façade. Now, both of you change, I will return in a moment."

Amelia left and closed the door behind her, walking down the width of the ship to another door, where she knocked.

"Come in!" Diana's muffled reply called, and Amelia opened the door to find the young woman in an elaborate gown and gloves.

Amelia stepped inside the cabin, and closed the door gently. "My dear," she said gently to Diana's slightly pale face, "are you quite alright?"

"Oh, yes, yes." Diana replied hurriedly, turning to a mirror fixed to the wall, and adjusted her elaborate hair.

"Diana," Amelia started. Then she paused, but continued. "Do you remember anything about your mother?"

Diana looked at her sharply, and replied, "Very little. You've been my mother these years, Amelia."

Amelia smiled, and put an arm around the girl. "When she died, she told me something Diana, and made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone, excepting you when you were old enough."

Diana turned to her, confused. "What?"

"I should have told you sooner, but you have the right to know, now that you will be getting involved in these matters." Amelia's ears drooped, but she still stood tall. "Your – from your mother's side – your blood is . . . different."

Diana suddenly turned pale, and thought to herself, _That's what Alex said! But different? Different how? And what does she mean by 'getting involved in these matters'? _

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud knocking from the door. "We have to go, we'll be late!" Dilbert's muffled voice came through the door.

Diana's stomach was churning with emotion and anxiety. _What, what, WHAT? _She asked. _What's wrong with me? What's this secret something about my blood? Why is it so important? _

Soon enough, Diana found herself hugging everyone goodbye, her mind wandering. Then, before she could do anything to prevent it, she was on her way, boarding the large merchant ship with the airs of an important person; she was a good enough actress to stay in her part, even when her mind was wandering. Diana was led to her room in a daze, though all viewers would have heartily believed that she was keeping a sharp eye on all proceedings. But when she got to her room, all the attendants left and the door was closed, Diana lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She was breathing deeply, as if she was asleep, but she was really wrestling for control of her thoughts and emotions. When Diana felt that she was sufficiently governed, she pulled out her façade, and quickly touched up her hair. Then she grinned wickedly at the mirror.

It was time to go find some pirates.

Jim reported to the first mate, and his grey uniform identified him as part of the Heavy Working Crew. The Attendant Crew, or the Light Working Crew, as the HWC had nicknamed them, had blue uniforms; they were the ones who would be seen.

Jim heard the cry of "Half hour til we're off lads, you have half that time to be back here!" as he joined in the throng of grey uniforms. They were all heading to their rooms, something almost unheard of for crews on voyages. This ship was equipped with many small rooms with bunk beds, an idea that was supposed to prevent brawling on ships with large crews.

He followed a hallway down to the last room to the left which had his room number on it. He opened the door warily, but his roommate hadn't arrived yet. Jim put his suitcase on his bed, and began to haphazardly unpack. He pulled out a few more grey uniforms, another pair of plain black work boots, as well as some blandly coloured shirts and pants. Jim saw an extra pair of boots under what he thought was his last article of clothing to unpack, and pulled them out. Then he laughed in astonishment – they were dress boots, fancy shoes that were _very _unsuitable for someone who was part of the Heavy Working Crew. Jim looked back down, and realized that there were more things under the boots he had just pulled out.

_Mr. Hawkins, yours contains your uniform and other such items. There are also a few other things that may come in handy . . . _Jim stared, disbelieving. What would Amelia think he needed _those _for? Before he could search the rest of his suitcase, Jim heard footsteps outside the door. He quickly threw the boots back inside his suitcase, locked it, and slid it under his bunk quietly.

Just then, a young man appeared in the doorway and grinned. "I suppose you're my roommate?"

Diana was on the deck, sitting at a table, and laughing uproariously with about six other ladies who all had slightly questionable edges if a person looked closely.

"Oh _my, _Diana, you _are _simply a riot!" one of the women declared, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief. "You are marvellous. Aren't we the luckier that she introduced herself, eh girls?"

The other women nodded and laughed a little louder than was appropriate. One had a thin scar on her arm, another manners that were far from cultivated. But Diana had noticed all their small signs of not-so-honourable pasts, and chosen them for that very reason. Diana laughed along with them and thought, _if anyone knows the sketchier figures on this ship, it's them. _

"But my," Diana declared, "there _are _many handsome men on this ship!" She said, feigning enthusiasm. _Him, Di! _Her mind said, but Diana put it away quickly. "I say, do you girls know any you could introduce me to? I am terribly shy," she finished with a wicked grin. It set all the ladies off laughing again.

"You, shy!" one chortled. "Well, I do declare, Miss Diana Arbultstone, you are the _baddest _of us all!"

Diana grinned, and then made it give way. "But really," she said, looking down, "I find it terribly boring to just walk up to a man I don't know and introduce myself." She looked up. "But I _do _suppose that you girls know some fellows who know how to have a few laughs!"

All the women laughed again, and agreed, fully captivated by Diana Arbultstone.

"Well, there _is _an opening ball tonight, and I daresay that our little flirt Diana would like to be introduced to some handsome young men!" The woman on Diana's right, Tamara laughed.

"Oh yes," Diana grinned.

"But it's a masked ball," one of the ladies pointed out.

Diana laughed. "Oh girls, you'll know who I am." She grinned. "I'll be the one wearing a dress like nothing you've ever seen before!"

"I daresay you will," another laughed, "but just the same, let's meet at –"

"No, you girls go ahead," Diana put in. "You meet, and I'll join you later. It takes me an awfully long time to get ready for these sorts of things, you know how it is."

They all fairly screamed with laughter, but Diana was thinking, _Oh my, I'll have to wear a simply ridiculous getup for this! _

Alex was in his stateroom, making sure everything was perfect. Looking over his papers, he shuffled a few to the side. He smiled and sat down; yes. Everything was ready for his part of the voyage.

Jim was well acquainted with his roommate after a few minutes, and liked him rather well, except for a small part of him that thought the other young man was missing something vital. He had light brown hair and brown eyes, a wicked grin and a thin scar running the length of one side of his face.

Before he was there long enough for Jim to wish that he would leave, he disappeared out the door with a grin. After a moment of listening to his footsteps, Jim pulled out his suitcase, and opened it. _A . . . suit? _He asked in astonishment. It was black, with a white shirt, complete with gloves. Then, warily, he began pulling out other items. There was a long, pale blue bandage that shimmered. Jim furrowed his brows, trying to remember where he'd seen something like that before. His memory failed him, and he turned to pull out other things.

Next, there was a black mask that snugly covered the area around his eyes. Jim was questioning, but as it matched the suit and boots, he laid it beside them. Next, he pulled out a small dark container. He wondered for a moment if a compact from the pile of makeup Amelia had insisted, for the sake of being undercover, that Diana pack, had ended up in his bag. But when he flipped it open, he found two pairs of brown coloured contacts.

_Diana's eyes are already brown, _he thought, _these couldn't possibly be for her. But the suit . . . the boots . . . the mask . . . the contacts . . . and that bandage! _Jim shook his head, and then remembered the time. Then he noticed that there was one more small item left in the suitcase. He pulled it out. It was a very deep blue square, with the depth of only a few millimetres. It was about the diameter of his wrist, and Jim was completely baffled by it. It didn't look mechanical at all; on the contrary, it looked like a piece of the sky had been cut away. Jim tucked the square into his boot, and threw everything back into his suitcase, and hurried out the door. He closed it quietly, and noticed that everyone was gone.

Jim hurried down the hallway quietly and was about to turn the corner, her heard hushed voices, and stayed in the shadows.

"But tonight! That's so soon!"

"There's no better time. No one will suspect. The longer we draw this out, the harder it'll be. It has to be tonight, during the masked ball."

"But sir, are you sure –"

"Quiet! My father pays you; you'll do well to listen to me."

"Yes sir."

"Now, I've sent the message and the coordinates of where we'll be. All you have to do is _act normal, _Crowley, if that's not too much _trouble._"

"Y–Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, we'll be late, go."

Jim heard boots on the wooden floor, and saw from the shadows only the backs of two regular-looking humans walking away.

_They're human, that narrows it down some. _Jim commented to himself, then took a different corridor than the others had gone down to fall into the crowd of uniformed crew, thinking only, _Tonight. I have to tell Diana. _


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Jim was hard at work all day. Many times he tried to slink away quietly, but there always seemed to be someone watching. Later, an hour before the ball, they were all given the evening off, as the entertainment for the guests would be going on all over, and there was nowhere the crew could work out of sight of the guests. Tonight was a night for the Light Work Crew.

Jim came back to his room, and his mind worked furiously. _Something _was going to happen tonight, he was sure. But whether it would be the full attack or merely an attempt to take out someone who was looking for pirates, Jim was sure Diana _had _to know. He paced his room furiously, and at the back of his mind, wondered briefly where his roommate was. Then, his eyes strayed to where and edge of his suitcase was sticking out from under his bunk, and idea began to form. But first . . .

Diana was pulling on her gloves and adjusting her hair nervously. Her gown had carefully long sleeves that her gloves met easily. It was dark, with silver and bluish-green patterns, and Diana realized now, that with the black and silver mask, she perfectly resembled the elegant colouring of a greenish-silver peacock. Diana looked at the clock; the ball had begun about twenty minutes before. She sighed, but her heart wasn't thrumming much faster than normal. She even felt a slight disappointment, knowing _he _wouldn't be there. _Don't be silly, _she thought to herself. The Captain would have greeted the guests at the beginning of the night (which she had already missed) and promptly left, and the crew wouldn't possibly be allowed to come.

Diana rose and headed for the door of her room, locking it on her way out. As she used her right arm, she winced in pain, then quickly reassembled her face and headed for the ballroom.

After a few minutes of walking though the coral pink, gold and white walls, she could hear the distant music and hum of voices, growing louder as she walked closer. Diana grimaced to herself; she would have to dance and laugh and act as if she hadn't a care in the world. But that was part of being under cover. She quickly built the expression she knew Diana Arbultstone would have assumed in that position – a little excited, sure of herself. A little playful smirk; yes, that would do it. _That will get some information from the men I'll meet tonight, the friends of the rather sketchy ladies I met today_.She laughed a little to herself, but she couldn't quite put away the more natural smile she had assumed when she reached the ballroom.

When she entered down the large staircase, a small crowd assembled at the bottom, ready with introductions for the lovely young lady who had just graced their presence. There were also Diana's friends from earlier that day, calling out in a loud and rather indecent manner to her. Diana wasn't aware of it, but just as she had done at the Benbow, she had made every man who saw her catch his breath, and wonder who that magnificent young lady was.

"Oh Diana, you look simply lovely! My, I'm positively _blue _with envy for that dress! Where in the _galaxy _did you get it?"

"Oh, I get my dresses here and there," Diana replied airily, then arched a single eyebrow over her silvery mask. "_Blue _with envy? My dear Tamara, I do believe the saying is _green._"

Tamara laughed. "I'm so green I turned blue, why else?"

The two girls laughed, and the other ladies joined in. Soon enough, their other friends joined the circle, and Diana was swept off, dance after dance with one after another of a slew of less-than-noble men. They looked at her in a way that made Diana want to slap them, but she reminded herself that Diana Arbultstone would not have don't such a thing. So she laughed and flirted, but she couldn't get anything.

Diana had just finished a dance when Tamara found her and giggled in her ear. "My, you're a simply _lucky _girl! You're not only stealing _all _the men, but there is the best of them _all _wanting an introduction!" She giggled again excitedly, and continued."He hasn't courted _anyone _steadily, but oh my, he is positively _beastly!_" Tamara whispered, and grinned.

"Well, we'll see." Diana replied, letting a glint come into her eyes, and grinning back at Tamara through her airs.

"Oh, you're just the girl to trap him, you lucky pig!" Tamara chortled, but Diana could see a slight narrowing of her eyes. "We all simply fall at his feet!"

Diana laughed in reply, but before she could continue, a young man came over. He looked about 23, with liquid brown eyes, and tousled brown hair. He was tall and handsome, but his most prominent feature was a thin, white scar down the side of his face, reaching from beyond the top of his mask to below, almost to his chin.

"Good evening," he said courteously, and Diana, through her slightly weak knees, noted that he had a slight accent to his deep voice. _He _is _terribly handsome, _she admitted, and then her mind bombarded her with a picture of handsomer eyes than the ones that this man had, and Diana's legs nearly gave out before she could push the picture away. But then she realized the man was speaking again, and tried to turn her attention back to him.

". . . should have been introduced earlier. Would you care to dance?" His enchantingly dark eyes danced, but Diana no longer saw them. She did, however, see his gloved hand held out for her own, and she smiled in a way she hoped didn't look like she felt she wasn't getting enough air, and placed her hand in his.

Before she could register the warmth of his hand holding hers in her mind, she was spinning. _Oh, _Diana thought, but she was already in his arms, and he was smiling a tricky grin down at her. They spun around the floor, Diana feeling as if they were going too fast for the music, and had almost gone a full rotation of the floor before she found her voice.

"It's very nice to meet you, I am Miss Diana Arbultstone." To her relief, Diana's voice came out much stronger than she thought it would. She pasted a one-sided smirk back on her lips, and stared at him boldly. _That's better, _she thought, regaining control of herself.

He laughed under his breath, and Diana felt goose bumps rise on her arms and back. "Diana Arbultstone, is it? Alright then, Miss _Arbultstone, _I will humour you. I am Mr. Jacob Crowley, and I believe I am what you're looking for."

Diana shivered at the way he said her name, but kept up her smirk. "Indeed, Mr. Crowley? And what would make you think that? There are many men here tonight, I see no reason why you should be the one I'm looking for." Diana internally felt a pang that was a mixture of disgust and pleasure. Disgust for anyone who would honestly speak in such a foolish way, and pleasure that her façade was holding strong, even with Jacob Crowley holding her entirely too close.

He laughed again, and bent his head towards her face, too close for Diana's liking. She held her ground, but almost lost it when he whispered, "Because I am a pirate."

Diana laughed airily, but it sounded slightly weaker. She hoped he didn't notice. "Well, that's good for me," she smirked more, her heart pounding, but sticking to her cover, and lowered her voice. "I especially like pirates." She whispered, turning her face up to his, and leaving her lips in a pout.

Jacob Crowley's eyes narrowed, and he smiled. "Oh really, Diana Arbultstone?" He glanced around, and Diana noticed the lighting changed. "Or should I say, Roberts?"

Her breathing quickened. Jacob Crowley had spun her out of the ballroom, and they were now in a deserted, barely lit hall; they could still hear it, but no longer see it.

Diana panicked, and tried to push herself out of his arms, but he held her tightly. Diana struggled against him until he let her go. She looked up, her face now carefully blank, with a deadly look to it. "Who." she asked. "Who put you up to this."

He grinned, but there was poison in it. "Your first mate, you remember him?"

Diana felt her eyes widen. No, no, it wasn't possible –

"But I might just have to take you for myself when this is over with . . . there's no running now." Crowley quickly took Diana in his arms, and looked at her hungrily. In a moment he was kissing her, and Diana froze for a moment. She pulled her face away from his, and grabbed at his head with her hands, banging it back against the wall. He let her go and pulled his hands up, but Diana finally punched him hard in the stomach, and he doubled over.

Diana turned away hurriedly. If she could just get back to the ballroom, where there were people –

She felt him grab her right hand, and she turned back to hit him again, but she felt two things at once that made her freeze. One was unbearable pain through her right arm, and another was soft hands closing around her left arm – but she didn't fight against the new hands, something about them said _friend. _Before she knew what was happening, she was back on the dance floor, being spun around in time with the music, her right glove gone.

Diana felt a strange sense of security, and also had another sense of something finally correcting itself. She looked up at the newcomer's face, but didn't start because of its similarity to the last one she had seen – this one had a distinct kindness to it that she now realized had been heavily lacking in Jacob Crowley's face.

They locked eyes, and didn't say a word until the dance was over, and another tune picked up, but they still danced. He had brown hair, the same as Jacob's, but this young man's was much darker, and his eyes still brown, but lighter. To her panic, the first time he looked away from her face, he looked at her right hand, which she realized was no longer gloved.

"Oh, that's nothing," she said quickly as he looked at her blue bandaging. It covered every inch of skin on her hand. "Just a scratch, really."

He looked up, and laughed. Diana almost froze – that laugh was so familiar, but still . . . she couldn't place it. Her stomach fizzed with anticipation. _Who is he? He's even handsomer than Crowley. I can't place him, but I feel as if I've met him before . . . _Diana was almost trembling. The fear from her run-in with Crowley and the feeling of being held in this newcomer's arms was almost too much for her to handle. Looking up at him, she felt something strange. _I wish he'd kiss me. _Diana was shocked by her momentary impulse, but found it was true. _Oh Di, just stop fretting. Calm. Just focus on breathing. _

They didn't speak for the rest of the second dance; for some reason Diana felt like their eyes said it all. But he nodded towards the doors that led out to the empty deck, and Diana agreed, feeling that she should get some air. They went through a few wooden passageways and down a few flights of stairs, the young man's hand still holding one of Diana's the whole way.

When they walked out onto the starlit deck, Diana sighed at the sight of the bright stars in the dark blue sky; she had missed this. She felt his gloved hand close around her right bandaged hand, but it wasn't painful. _I wonder why it hurt so much before, _she mused, but couldn't keep herself from feeling the warmth of his hand around hers, and she felt like static was running up her arm.

_Who is he? _Diana wondered, looking up at him in the starlight. _Don't be silly Di! What about Crowley, he most certainly is an enemy, and . . . _

The last voices faded away as the last couple who had been observing the starry night went back inside. For a fraction of a second, she felt a flash of memory as he looked down at her, then, to her frustration, she lost it.

Suddenly, the sound of the ball seemed very far off, and Diana's brain fully recognised that they were alone, the stars the only light they had. For a moment, Diana automatically was aware of what her face looked like, realizing that she hadn't been paying attention to her cover, or anything during the time they had been together.

The young man looked out to the stars, leaving Diana to gaze at his familiar silhouette. Then he caught her looking at him, and smiled down at her. Something in the young man's eyes shifted, and Diana's heart beat faster, the pace steadily escalating as he leaned in slowly to kiss her.

Diana walked back to her room slowly, evaluating what had just happened. After she had been kissed, Diana found herself alone on the deck, staring out into the stars. She had been wandering back to her room slowly, until suddenly, a voice in her head ignited her panic. _Get a grip, Di! Someone knows who you are because of – because of – well, you're in trouble. Hurry! Something's going to happen. _She was suddenly reminded of Jacob Crowley's voice, saying quietly, _There's no running now . . . _

Diana felt as if she had been woken up from a dream, and quickly ran to her room, assessing the situation. She didn't have time to alert anyone, she had to save the lifeboats – those were the first things the pirates always took out, hadn't Amelia told her that many times? Diana unlocked her door, and hurried inside. She stepped out of her dress, pulled on a shirt and pants, tucking them into flat boots and gloves. She tucked a gun into one of her boots, strapped on the rest of her weapons, and picked up her rucksack of essentials in case she had been caught off guard. Diana laughed grimly, hurrying out of her door, thinking irrationally, _it's too bad about the dresses, though. _

Hurrying through the passages in a panic, Diana stopped for a moment, only when she heard alarms go off. _Oh no, _she thought, and broke into a full out run, trying to remember the blueprints of the ship that Amelia had made her study. She wound through hallways and staircases as the ship switched from the pink and gold guest hallways to the plain wooden staff staircases. Knowing she was getting close, Diana's pace quickened.

She broke past a corner, and then stopped. There were already people going through the door to the docking bay.

_The boats are safe. _She realized. _But how – _she asked herself, and then sighed in relief. _Jim. _She turned hurriedly around, but before she could turn back down the passageway, she heard voices.

"Yeah, she went down 'ere. Come on then!"

Heavy footfalls came from the passage, and Diana pulled out one of her laser guns, coming out from behind the wall to shoot, assessing her enemies.

They were coming quickly, there were about 14 of them. She took out several, and swung back around her corner to move to a better position. She turned around the corner and fired off a few more shots, and was about to move back when suddenly her gun was knocked out of her hand, and she could feel the cold barrel of another at her back as the other pirates surrounded her. Then suddenly, it made sense.

_Somebody knew I would be here. They aren't trying to make sure there are no survivors, it's too late for that – they want _me_. _

Surrounded, and with a gun at her back, she knew there would be no fighting them off now. She slowly reached her hand into one pocket, and was about to press the signal button for Amelia, back on the Montressor Spaceport. _Please don't see me,_ she pleaded.

"Hey, you!" One pirate noticed, and wrenched her arm from her pocket.

In a second, the button was skidding across the floor, and was stopped decisively by one shining black boot. After a moment of cool deliberation, it was crushed.

Diana stood tall, and refused to look up at the owner of the boots. "No," she said quietly. "Even after everything, you wouldn't."

"I'm sorry Di, but you're wrong there." Alex replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

The deck was light when they came for them, Jim and Diana tied up and guarded, sitting in the middle of the main deck. Jim was wearing plain working clothes, and Diana was in the same clothes she had been captured in the night before. They sighed heavily as the light grew brighter; neither of them had gotten much sleep the night before.

Their heads snapped up at the sound of boots on the wooden deck, and they both glowered at Alex, who was clearly in charge; all the pirates called him Captain. Jacob Crowley followed behind him; he had been named the first mate.

"Have a nice night?" Alex asked pleasantly. "You know, Diana, you can still have a place with us."

A pirate thudded up to Alex, and spoke. "Cap'n, I searched both their rooms. Hers was full o' nothin' but dresses, and his only had clothes."

"Thank you." Alex nodded, then turned back to the fuming Diana with an expectant look.

Diana shot him a hateful look. "A place with _pirates_! I'd rather –"

"Maybe your opinion of us would change if you knew something." Alex cut her off unfeelingly, and paced as he spoke calmly. "You know Diana," he turned his green eyes on her full force, almost mocking in his unfeeling expression, "you have . . . different blood."

Diana felt herself pale as a horrible thought occurred to her. "No. That's impossible, my blood might well be different, but it's not . . ."

Jim glared at Alex. He was back to back with Diana, and heard her breathing quicken. _What does he mean? _

"Yes, it is." Alex smiled. "Of course, you don't have pirate blood as strong as I do. My father, as one of the Lords, has very potent blood, which he passed on to me. Can you guess where you got it from, Di?"

Jim caught his breath.

Diana barely moved her lips, but said, "No." It wasn't a response to Alex's question, but a denial.

"Your mother, Di."

"No, no, you're _lying, _my mother was a spacer, a good, honest spacer, and she never would have done _anything_ –"

"True, your mother did turn away from our heritage – she had less of its blood in her, it gave her more of a choice. But then, sadly, she ended up dying because she denied that heritage. It doesn't have to be the same for you, Di." Alex crouched down so he was at Diana's level, and put his hand under her chin. "You can come with me – you have the blood in you. You're strong, brave . . . and we're really not as bad as you think." He smiled softly. "Come for me, Di. Please, it would –"

"NO!" Diana yelled. "No. Shut up about my mother, you can't prove any of this –"

"Oh, but I can." Alex's smile was taunting now. "Bring it in, Crowley!" Standing up, he turned towards Jacob Crowley, who was carrying something out of Alex's stateroom.

_He must have slipped off before, when Alex was talking to Diana, _Jim thought, then gritted his teeth. _Alex, that slimy . . . _Jim's hands were balled into fists, but suddenly, Diana let out a bloodcurdling scream, and then went limp behind him.

"Diana!" Jim yelled in panic. "What did you do to her?" He turned on Alex angrily.

Alex grimaced, and waved away Crowley. "Put it back, Jacob – that wretched thing is giving me a headache." He moved towards Diana.

"Don't touch her!" Jim was livid, but Alex ignored him, and shook Diana gently.

"Wake up, Di, the crystals are gone . . . wake up Di!"

Diana awoke, crying softly.

"Yes, I know it hurts, but you have to listen," Alex said gently, as if speaking to a child.

"Get. It. Away. From. Me." Diana said through clenched teeth, trying to rein in her sobs of pain.

"It's gone already. Now, did you feel that?"

"Did. I. _Feel it?_" Diana replied, livid now. "You – you –"

"Remember our last mission?"

"Of course, _first mate," _Diana nearly spat out the words, and shot a poisonous look at Jacob Crowley.

"That experimental laser cannon, it was powered by Korsan Crystals, the same crystals that are in that bomb." Alex pointed back to his stateroom, "When you were hit by the laser ball, it was an open wound – the crystal residue entered your bloodstream. That's why it never healed, and why those bandages," Alex pulled off her right glove, revealing blue, shimmering bandages, "are the only ones that keep it from spreading." He paused, and Jim felt fear grip him.

"Or rather, they keep it from spreading quickly. It's slower, because of the bandages. But when it reaches your heart, you _will _die."

Diana's eyes were wide now.

Jim sharply breathed in. _Diana? _He asked himself. He had a few other half-thoughts involving ideas about pirates and death, then turned back to Alex, who was speaking.

"It affects me too, but it isn't so painful, as there isn't actually any of the crystal residue in my bloodstream." Alex continued casually. "You told everyone it healed – but after that, you never showed any of your right shoulder or arm, whereas the wound was only on your lower arm. That's what tipped me off – if it was just an ugly scar you didn't want anyone to see, your shoulder would be fine. So I contacted my dad, and did a little digging." He searched her face. "Amelia knows too – I suspect your mother told her of her lineage, she was at the Lagoon Spaceport when your mother was brought in and taken to the hospital there."

Diana could barely breathe. It all added up – her mother, Amelia, why the wound would never heal. "Is there any antidote," Diana asked quietly.

"There is," Alex replied, and before he finished, Diana already knew what was coming.

"But only if I side with you." Her voice broke. Then she laughed a little, but it was honest laughter, without strain. "That's why I know you don't really love me Alex – I'm like everything else, little more than a possession. Easily disposed of." Diana grinned up at him. "Well, you know what?" Diana sat up straight, mustering up all her strength to make her grin bold, which was easier than she thought; she felt a sudden freedom. "I'm not going to side with you, and you'd best be sure I never will. My mother, whatever her lineage, lived the best life she could in the end, and so will I. Lock me in the brig if you will, hold me there for a year and a day – but you won't break me. And eventually, Amelia will come find me, I'm sure of that. There's nowhere in this, or any galaxy you could hide from her!"

Jim's heart radiated with pride, and squeezed one of Diana's bound hands. But there was dark, pressing emotion below it.

"You'd best hope I lock you in the brig, and not leave you stranded somewhere in space!" Alex growled, and then composed himself with a smirk. "At any rate, Amelia won't come for you. It's no longer legal."

"What do you mean?" Jim interjected.

Alex grinned widely, and paced easily in front of them. "I mean that I sent a message to the Government, who technically has commissioned this mission. Now, according to their records, you two have gone traitor, I am captured, and it turns out that Jim is the son of one of the Pirate Lords. Oh, and also – they can no longer track the ship; all correspondence devices on here that they can track have been destroyed."

"Why you –" It was Jim's turn to be speechless with fury.

"Of course." Diana said softly. "Amelia would never believe it; the Government, however, is impersonal."

"Oh, of course I'm really the one who is the son of a Pirate Lord, and has locked you up, but the Government won't have time to find us before –" Alex broke off with a smile that made Diana shudder delicately, but not so faintly that Jim couldn't feel it behind him. Then they both wondered, with a terrible feeling, before _what _the Government wouldn't have time to find them.

Diana swore under her breath, making Jim grin despite himself. But before he could speak again, Alex quickly called out orders.

"Crowley; you three. Lock them up – where I told you before." Alex nodded at Crowley, and then turned back to Diana and Jim. "No one's coming to save you." He snarled.

As they were being led away, Diana heard Jim respond under his breath, "It's good that we can save ourselves then."


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Diana and Jim were thrown into a small, dark room deep inside the ship. It had a heavy door that was locked. There was no chance of escape; even the small window high above their heads was thickly barred, but let in some light.

After they were sure the guard down the hallway from their door was otherwise occupied, they tiredly sat on the bottom of the bunk bed which was the only furniture in the room, and bolted to the floor.

Diana sighed tiredly, and closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry Jim. I knew this was coming, I just, I – and I mean, I thought they were – but the longboats –"

"Hey, no, come on Di. Shhh, it's alright. Everything will be fine." Jim held Diana in his arms until she stopped breathing too fast, and then let her go unwillingly.

_How much time do I have left with her? _He wondered horribly. _Months? Weeks? Days?_

"How will everything be fine?" Diana asked. "We have no weapons, no way out, no one coming to save us, and –"

Jim stopped her with a look. "And when has that ever stopped the great Diana Roberts?" he asked incredulously. "You've survived mutiny, injures, countless attacks, pirates, and –" Jim broke off, and said in a softer voice, his eyes understanding, "but never betrayals."

"No." Diana said quietly. "No, it's actually not that – it's that . . . well, I saw it coming." She admitted. "I just didn't think it was true."

Jim looked at her, a gentle look in his eyes, and sighed. "I'm to blame, too – I saw it coming. I – I heard him. Making plans – yesterday morning. I thought his voice sounded familiar, but I hadn't listened to anything that he had said before enough to recognize his voice. But I know now. And the one who's his first mate – Jacob Crowley – he was supposed to be my bunk mate."

Diana shuddered. "All right . . . how about we both just tell each other everything that we've overheard. Maybe it'll help us figure out a plan."

Jim nodded. "All right. Should I go first, or would you like to?"

"You first."

"All right then. Well, there's not much before this that relates, except . . . well, you remember that argument you and Alex had, back at the Benbow? Well, after we talked to each other . . . well, I always found something strange. You said to me that he had made an alliance with someone you didn't know about who turned on you, but with him you said something about his mistake led the pirates to attack you."

Diana nodded. "Yes; he made an alliance with pirates who turned on us. He later claimed that he hadn't known they were on the wrong side of the law, and I believed him. But I also always wondered that if he hadn't really kept it from me because he knew I wouldn't like it." Diana laughed. "Of course, that's obvious now, but we're locked in the brig, there's not much we can do about it!" Diana sighed, and finished, "But continue," she nodded to Jim.

"Well, when I got on the ship, I overheard that conversation. Alex and Crowley, they were saying that it was better that they did something last night; which of course was the attack. I tried to get to you, but then I figured out that there wasn't time and you could handle yourself." Jim looked out the window. "So I went to save the longboats."

"Of course!" Diana agreed, and then waited for Jim to continue.

"I also found that Amelia had packed me a few extra things," Jim had a strange look on his face, and then turned it into a smile, pulling something blue from his pocket.

Diana gasped. "Another bandage!" she cried. "These are nearly impossible to find, and ridiculously expensive. It took me about eight month's savings to buy one! Where did you get it?"

"It was all the Captain," Jim replied. "She packed it in my bag. Do you think she –"

"She was the only one who was there when my mom died," Diana said quietly. "She tried to tell me about my different blood before we left. Yes, she knew." She sighed. "But she knew that I wouldn't have accepted the bandage or any other help for this."

Jim pressed the bandage into her hand.

Diana took it, thanking him with her eyes. "This is good; this one had to be changed soon anyway. Luckily, they last about six months." She looked down. "But it still spreads." She held out her bandaged right hand to the light of the sun coming through the small window, and Jim saw that the shimmery residue that was on the newer bandage was gone on that older one.

Jim looked at Diana, and took her right hand. "We _will _find your cure." He said quietly, but his eyes smouldered with a sudden fire. Then the turned gentle as they looked back at her hand. "But first, we should change this bandage."

Diana nodded, then hesitated as she began to move. "Jim," she said hesitantly, "I . . . don't watch this. The burn is really . . . I mean, it's just –"

Jim gave her a look, then sighed. "Diana, give me your arm."

Diana gently took off her loose, tucked-in shirt to reveal a white tank top underneath and a winding bandage to her shoulder. She winced, and Jim noticed the first signs of wear on the bandage besides the lack of a shimmering quality. It had faded from blue to almost grey, and all over it there were small charred marks and streaks of blood. Jim took her arm gently in his hands, and they exchanged a look. Then, slowly, as if not to scare an already spooked animal, he pulled at the end of the bandage, and slowly began to unwind it from her shoulder down.

Diana closed her eyes, unwilling to see her own injured flesh. Jim, however, braced himself. The wound beneath was terrible – it looked like she was bruised, poisoned, and burnt all at the same time. The skin was raw, scabbed over in most places, and Jim felt a pang of empathy for Diana. He stopped unrolling it halfway down her upper arm. He stared; how could such a little person sustain such a terrible injury? Suddenly, he saw two small hands close over his own, pulling them away.

"I'll do it." Diana said quietly, and, her jaw taut, began unwinding it quickly.

"No, Diana." Jim responded, and gently took her arm again. Then, going with a sudden urge, he took one big, warm hand and tilted her chin up so that their eyes met. "You've done enough; you're not by yourself anymore."

Diana shuddered and tilted her head down and to the side, out of Jim's hand, which he quickly dropped back to her arm. Then she nodded, and he unwound the bandage all the way. He wrapped the old bandage up and put it behind him, then took Diana's right hand and scrutinized her arm.

"How do you even do anything with this arm?" Jim asked incredulously.

"The bandage is the only reason, it sort of acts as an extra skin and a painkiller at the same time." Diana replied quietly.

The flesh was raw and red; the wound was hideous. Her small arm was completely engulfed in raw flesh, patches of scabs and bruises, and what looked like darker red veins of something just beneath the surface. Gently, Jim traced one with a finger, and looked up, questioning.

"I think that's the poison, or the veins, or something." Diana replied to his unspoken question. "I don't know how the poison doesn't move with my blood movement; it just stays in one place and slowly spreads."

Jim nodded, and stood up to get the water pitcher they had been left.

"No, don't bathe the wound. It doesn't help. Just put the new one on."

Diana handed him the bandage, and Jim began winding it up her hand. "You still owe me your side of the story." He smiled, trying to take her mind off her injury.

Diana sighed and nodded. "Well, is suppose I do. But where to start? Well, now that you know about how I was injured, I suppose I should start with what happened while I was here." She winced, and continued. "Well, first of all, I made friends with some rather sketchy characters. I thought that those ladies would be a good start to meeting the unscrupulous men on this voyage; the ones who would be my highest candidates for being enemies." Diana forced a laugh. "It worked a little _too _well; I had to dance with several rascals of all ages, and I didn't get any information." She looked down. "Until I met Mr. Jacob Crowley.

Jim felt a flare of some strange, burning emotion he could only relate to anger. But yet, that wasn't quite it. He dismissed it quickly, and continued listening to Diana.

"He knew who I was; he called me Diana Roberts. He took me out of the ballroom, down a back hallway. I asked him who was behind all that, and he said – he said my first mate." Diana bit her lip; Jim was at her elbow with the bandage. "On our last voyage together, that was Alex's position. Then he said there would be no running now, and I guessed what that would mean. Oh, and he grabbed my right hand – it hurt more than anything. I suppose, since he'd been handling the bomb, that's why it was so painful. Then I – I got away, and got my emergency pack, warning button for Amelia, and weapons, and headed for the longboats. I saw that everyone was evacuating, and some pirates came down a side corridor. I attacked them, thinking they meant to stop the evacuation. But they were there for me, and I was caught. The button was destroyed before I had a chance to use it."

Jim nodded, and he was now finishing up her bandage. After a moment, he replied, "There. All better." Then he paused, and said, "Wait, what button?

"Well, Amelia gave me it – it's a homing device and warning signal combined. But Alex smashed it." Diana took a deep, shaking breath. "But Amelia can't help us now."

Jim nodded, and said seriously, "I'm sorry Di. I know what she meant to you."

Diana nodded, and looked away for a moment. Then she stood up, and cried, "Jim, why are you doing this? Why are you being so good to me – you've just found out I'm – I'm a . . . a _pirate!_"

Jim stood up, and looked at her. She wasn't facing him anymore, she had directed her anger at the wall they were both facing, staring daggers into it.

"Diana, listen to me." He said softly. His voice got steadily more urgent and clear as he spoke. "That's what you are, not who you are. You have pirate blood in you; so what? You're also one of the best spacers I've ever met, to be honest, I think you're even better than Amelia, and you also believe in doing what's right, regardless of who says it's impossible, and you can do positively anything you set your mind to, and we are going to get out of he –"

Jim was interrupted by Diana suddenly turning around and launching herself into his arms. They stood there for a moment, and then she looked up at him, her glassy eyes thanking him along with her words. They let go, and sat down together again.

Diana laughed, and looked down. Then she sighed. "It's too bad this is bolted to the floor. Even if we did get it out, it wouldn't be close enough to the door to get it there without making a lot of noise."

Jim nodded in reply, and they each left each other to their thoughts, talking, but not consistently enough for it to constitute as a conversation. They spent the long daylight hours sitting beside one another, not wanting to move. Somewhere in that time, their fingers interlocked, offering what little comfort they could to the other, and they spent the rest of their quiet day in that position.

When darkness fell, they had just begun moving to their separate bunks when the door was unlocked. Sudden harsh light flooded in from the doorway, leaving Diana and Jim blinking against the rays.

Alex and Crowley were in the doorway, along with a large, thug-like pirate. Alex stepped forward, and both prisoners stood up straight against their enemies.

"Are you ready to join me, Di?" Alex asked calmly, holding out a hand.

Diana smiled back cordially, but there was ice in it. "It's not a question of readiness, but rather of deserting everything right, and everything I love. Which, really, isn't a question at all, so don't bother asking again."

Alex looked irritated, then smiled. "You might think that tonight, and tomorrow night, and the night after that. But what about in a week? Two? A month?" He chuckled. "Your ideas will change." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, and their voices and footsteps faded as the door closed and they moved further and further away.

Diana stayed standing tall for a few moments after they had left, and then laid down on her bed in the quiet darkness.

"Jim, what are we going to do?" Her voice was racked with strain. In her head, Alex's words were repeated. _But what about in a week? Two? A month? _Diana shuddered; she didn't know if she would give in or not. She wanted desperately not to, but she didn't know what extremes she would be driven to. _No! _Her mind cried. _I will stay with Jim no matter what. I will not let him down!_

There was a pause for a minute before Jim spoke, a pause so long Diana almost wondered if he was going to reply at all. "We're not going to do nothing, that's for sure." He paused again, and Diana took a second to wonder what in the galaxy he could be thinking about. "But before we get out of here, we have to make some kind of a plan. If we do get our hands on a longboat and get out of here, where will we go, and how will we stop Alex?"

"But Jim, this ship has 50 longboats, and all the guests escaped. No, wait. Their ship, the one they attacked from – they could easily fit that in the docking bay; it must have been a small ship as there aren't that many pirates. And that ship would at least have a couple longboats too." Diana paused for a moment. "If we did escape, it would be better to take their ship, I think. We don't know how far we are from a planet we can land and make plans on."

Jim nodded, and then realized that Diana obviously couldn't see it. "Yes, that would be best. We'd have to get rid of everything they could track us with, and there would be a few pirates guarding the boats. But where would we go?"

"Well, we can't be more than two days away from Montressor Spaceport. Of course, we couldn't go there – we're too recognizable, and it's too official."

"Well, we don't know in which direction we're going at the moment, since the pirates are smart enough to change direction. I wonder where –"

"I know where they're going." Diana interrupted.

Jim sat up, and nearly hit his head on the ceiling. "Where?" he asked, astonished.

Diana's voice was excited now, piecing evidence together. "To see Alex's father, that Pirate Lord – it's a pity we don't know which one is his father. It all makes sense! Amelia said the merchant ships before this one that had been attacked were all carrying _Korsan Crystals_. Now Alex comes and says that laser that injured me was powered by those too, and that awful bomb he brought out." Diana shuddered. "But the amount of crystal in the laser that hit me was little more than a sliver – they're intensely powerful. Each cargo ship would have only carried maybe two or three of the crystals at a time; even two crystals have enough potency to give power to a moderately sized planet for a whole year. But that bomb must have contained all of the ones they'd stolen! Why, that would be enough to –"

"To eliminate the entire planet the Galactic Government and its armies are on." Jim said quietly, horrified.

"What?" Diana's voice went a few notes higher than it usually did.

"You remember what Alex said – he said that the Government wouldn't have time to find us or him before."

"Before they bomb them all." Diana's voice was barely audible, but her horror was solid, apparent in every word she said. "But without a government, the galaxy will go to pieces, the –"

"The Pirate Lords would come back into power."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

"We have to stop them." Diana said firmly.

"We have to get off this ship first." Jim pointed out.

Diana stood up, and felt, childishly, like stamping her foot. "But how?" She asked. "Even if we do manage that, against all odds, how are we supposed to convince the Government, who is looking to arrest us, and how do we do anything to actually stop them?"

Jim paused. "You said that they would most likely go to Alex's father. I think that's true; but how will they get the bomb into position?"

Diana was quiet for a moment. "Someone will take it down to the planet, come back out, then they'll detonate it from far away." After a moment of silence, she continued. "I know it sounds strange – but I know Alex . . . that's what he'll do." She took a deep breath, and whispered her next words, even more horrified. "But all those _people. _It's not just the Government there – it's innocent people who will be having their planet destroyed!"

"Diana, it's fine, we'll stop them." Jim slid down from his bunk, and took Diana's hands in his.

"But how?" Diana asked despairingly.

Jim paused, looking at her face in the faded starlight that crept in through the window. "Do you remember how Amelia made us study the blueprints of this ship?"

"Yes," Diana replied, "but I don't see how that can –" She stopped, calculating. "No. No, they can't have been that stupid."

"You remember too! I was fairly sure I was right, but I had to check before I went blasting through walls."

"We're right beside the boats. Just one wall away." She whispered, almost disbelieving in her shock of being allowed to dare hope. Then her face lit up, and she pulled off her boot.

"Diana, what are you _doing?_" Jim asked, letting go of Diana's hands as she began rolling up her pant leg.

"I have – a – laser – in – here –somewhere!" She whispered back, rolling the left leg of her pants up to above her knee, where a paper-thin laser was strapped to her leg. Taking it out triumphantly, she continued, "I also have money and passports with all three of our names on them, as well as all three of our faces but different names."

Jim laughed quietly as Diana made her pant legs the same length again and put her boot on, straightening up. "And you were wondering how we'd possibly get out of here." He replied, grinning fondly. Then, holding up one hand, they both were silent for a moment, but all they heard was the deep breathing of the night watchman, halfway down the hall.

"Alright, we're clear. We have to do this as quietly as we can – we'll take out the guards before they can let anyone know we're gone."

Diana nodded and then bent over again, reaching her hands inside her right boot. When she righted herself, she was holding two small laser guns.

"They're set on stun, that should have them all asleep til morning." Diana tossed one to Jim, and he grinned.

"How do you keep these _hidden?_"

Diana grinned back. "Years of practice. My brother and I used to have a game where we would see how many weapons we could hide through a full weapons check."

Silently, Diana activated the laser, nodding for Jim to be ready. She slowly and quietly cut a large square of the wall, which came down easily. There was a moment where they had thought they had made a little too loud of a noise, but the guard's breathing was as steady with sleep as ever, so they continued.

Once through the wall, they were at the far end of a massive docking bay. They hid behind a wooden pillar at one end, and looked out from the shadows to the mostly-empty longboat hold.

The docking bay was wooden and lit by starlight that seeped in through large cracks in the ceiling. There were about fourteen rows of long docks, and each of the docks could have four longboats, two on either side. The room was enormous with a large longboat launch in the middle of the room. There were pillars spaced on either side of the edges of the launch, and four more pillars at the edges of the bay. There were no boats until the third pillar, where the ship the pirates attacked on was harboured.

"There are two longboats, plus the ship which is closest. There're only three patrollers, this'll be easy. Ready?" Diana grinned, activating her laser gun. She turned to look back at Jim, and her breath caught in her throat.

Jim laughed softly. "As ever."

Through the shadows, they quickly advanced to the next pillar. One guard walked slowly closer, and Diana was at the ready. "Clear?" she asked softly.

At Jim's positive response in her ear, she quickly pulled the alien behind the pillar, one of her hands over his mouth, and shot him quickly with the laser.

They signalled soundlessly, and passed to the third pillar. The ship was right beside them now; and as Diana saw Jim eying it, she whispered quietly, "No. We'll never open the gates quietly enough to get out without them noticing, and I don't fancy being gunned out of the sky."

With two aliens left, Diana signalled that Jim could take the one who would be walking past the same way as the one they had already taken down, but she would sneak behind the boat to the opposite pillar, and go through the shadows of the side parallel of where Jim's objective was walking, and take down the one at the far end who was closest to the alarm.

They moved softly, Diana taking off as swiftly and silently as a shadow. Soon, if he hadn't known she was in the shadows somewhere, he wouldn't be able to tell she was there.

The docking bay was lit with starlight leaking through old, dark wooden boards. There was a flashlight at the last pillar, about twenty five feet ahead of Jim. He quickly readied himself, and waited for his target to be in position.

Diana was moving silently down to the far pillar on her side of the docking bay, and could see Jim's objective halfway to the pillar he was hiding behind. Noticing noticing the size of the pirate, she hoped for a moment that Jim wouldn't have any trouble with the alien, and worrying if he did. _You'll have to keep your mind on yourself, _she reminded herself, and reached the last pillar.

Diana couldn't ignore the feelings she felt for Jim any longer, and she knew it. She suddenly felt a pang of guilt about the stranger who had kissed her under the stars. _You know that whole night, all your brain was doing was throwing you pictures of Jim and those eyes, and the whole time you were wondering what it would be like to be spinning in _his _arms. Then you go and kiss some absolute stranger! _Another part of her brain quietened that part, and quickly sprang into action.

She shot off a quick shot at the alien, her specialized laser not only on stun, but on a quiet, dark mode. Any other laser would have let off a bright flash with its shot, but Diana's didn't.

She quickly leapt forward, and caught the alien before it hit the ground, where it would have made a tremendous noise. Gently settling it on the floor, Diana was suddenly caught from behind, an arm around her waist, and a hand on her mouth.

"Don't try to make any noise; I have a gun with me. Nod if you understand."

Diana's heart hammered; she knew that voice.

Jacob Crowley.

She nodded, knowing it was the only logical thing to do. He took his hand off her mouth, and pressed a gun to her head.

"Now, I won't tell our little captain that you tried to escape."

Diana gritted her teeth, but she was scared – saving an entire planet was reliant on her leaving the docking bay in the next few minutes.

"If."

"If what, Crowley."

"Please, call me Jacob."

Diana responded with silence. At a jab with Crowley's gun, she responded, biding her time, "If what, _Jacob_."

"Now, isn't that better when we can all be friends? After all, when this is all over, you'll be my girl anyway. Isn't it nice we're getting to know each other?" He then moved closer to kiss her.

Diana's heart pounded, and she began to feel frantic. No, she had to get out _now; _she had to get away from Crowley –

Suddenly, Diana heard the shot of a laser gun, and Crowley's arms around her went limp, falling away. He made a soft thud on the floor, and, hardly daring to move, Diana heard a soft voice reply, "Sorry Crowley, but she's my girl."

Diana turned around, and Jim was there, tucking away his gun with his head down. He walked a couple steps to the left, pulled down a large handle, selected a few buttons, and looked up at Diana. He smiled, and motioned towards the ship. "After you."

Diana's heart was racing, but differently than before. She was going over Jim's words, which he had said so softly she might've not even heard. His voice was on repeat, saying, _Sorry Crowley, but she's my girl _inside Diana's head. Dazedly, she passed him, and boarded the ship.

Jim followed in silence, leaving the ship quiet. They didn't know that in six hour's time, the ship would be in an uproar, having lost their prisoners, their hostages, and the two people who had any chance of stopping them.

For the rest of this night, Jim and Diana slept in shifts, heading for the busiest, dirtiest, and most outside the law spaceport they knew of. It would take them another few hours after first light to reach the spaceport where pirates commonly flew their colours, and illegal works were just barely looked over. They were determined, and as such flew through the night.

Diana took the last shift before the sun rose, and was steering as the light first brightened the sky. Her long hair was loose under a tricorne hat, and wisps of it were blowing in the wind. They had both exchanged some of their clothing pieces for some attire left on the ship after removing all communications devices and things that could be tracked.

Diana didn't notice as Jim walked up behind her, and said huskily, sleep still in his voice, "You get some rest, I'll fly for a while."

Diana smiled back at him, and shook her head. "No, I'm alright. We'll be at the spaceport in a few hours; we should work out a plan."

Jim nodded. "We can't go after Alex, we don't have a crew."

"Yes. We don't have a large enough ship, either. Regardless, we're being hunted by the law, and the pirates will want their Lords in power instead of the Government."

"But when the Lords were in power, wasn't it bad even for pirates?"

Diana glanced at Jim and nodded. "Yes, but that was long before the time of these pirates. They won't learn from the past."

Jim hesitated, and then replied, "I suppose we can't count on Amelia coming to help us, can we?"

"No, she'll probably not involve herself – she can't help us, and it's against her orders to anyway." Diana paused, and pulled her face back into a mask. "Amelia never goes against orders."

Jim nodded, taking one of Diana's hands and holding it. "I just thought I'd check. So as it stands, we're alone, we have no decent-sized ship, no crew, no one will help us and all we have is us."

Diana looked up at him and smiled wearily. "Those aren't the worst odds I've ever heard."

Jim grinned gently and agreed. "It seems the best we can do is steal the bomb when it moves."

Diana groaned. "The ship must be so far away by now and tracking it would never work. We'd be discovered."

"That's why we're going to check into separate inns and dig for information. Find out which Pirate Lord is Alex's father, find out where his headquarters is, and be ready when the ship comes into the harbour."

Diana nodded. "It's not good, but it's the best plan we have. Alex will go to his father first to get a larger ship and crew, and destroy that silly, noticeable merchant ship."

"That's exactly what I thought. But one more thing." Jim's eyes went gentler. "We'll have to disguise ourselves."

"As pirates, obviously. The law in that part is bribed by all the Pirate Lords to look over their presence, as long as they don't murder anyone or do something terrible." Diana noticed Jim's gentle look, and sighed. "I appreciate it Jim, but now isn't the time for sparing my feelings. I have faint pirate blood, yes, but I'm going to live the same as always. It won't affect me." She squared her shoulders and jaw. "I was thinking – since we're coming into pirate territory, and we have the flag . . ."

"We wouldn't want to be attacked; we'll be safer if we also look like pirates." Jim nodded, understanding, and walked to the stateroom where they had left the Jolly Roger the night before.

As he disappeared, Diana leaned back against the wheel, exhausted. _I can't give up, _she reprimanded herself. _Jim and I are the only people who can help – I'm going to see this through to the end, no matter what._ Diana straightened up as Jim brought the flag back, walking slowly. He took the wheel from Diana's tired hands, and turned on autopilot. "I await your orders Captain." He bowed, and grinned.

Diana smiled a small half smile. "Hoist the colours, Mr. Hawkins." She replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Part Three – Alliances

Chapter Twelve

Diana and Jim passed a few ships on their way to the port. Each time one passed, they would hold their breath and pray that they would be overlooked, until eventually they came into the port without incident. There, they took down their flag, tied up their boat, and parted.

"We'll meet back here at 1500 hours to tell each other where we are staying and what we've learned so far." Were Jim's last words before they parted, leaving each other to weave through the large crowd of rough aliens, all seemingly shouting simultaneously.

Despite his positive words, they both felt as if a dark cloud were hanging over them – could they stop Alex? Could they save the galaxy from the Pirate Lords?

Diana gently shoved through the crowds, trying not to attract too much attention. She mimicked the movements of others she randomly picked out of the crowd, and was soon at the outskirts of the dock, coming into a market.

Sidling up to a market stall that was selling interesting objects, Diana leaned against the side and asked gruffly, "Anywhere around here I can get a room?"

"Yeah, up there a few blocks there's an inn. S'called the Albatross. Can I interest you in any of my fine wares today?"

Diana left quickly, sliding through the crowd. _The best way to find something is to find the locals, _she pointed out to herself as her mind tried to evaluate if she would stick out. _What if someone comes asking, and he remembers me? _She asked. _No, plenty of newcomers would ask where they could find an inn. _Diana decided, and set off through the busy street.

She was amazed by the colours and sounds of the spaceport. As disreputable as it was, it seemed more like a city surrounded by docks than a spaceport; everyone seemed to have the same routine every day, and there were permanent residences everywhere. _That's what makes it so hard to find a specific pirate here, they're all pirates. And there's so many of them! _

Even though the streets were wide enough for three cars, no vehicle could drive through those streets. There seemed to be people _everywhere, _in clothes stranger than any Diana had ever seen, speaking more languages than she knew the names of. She had to tear herself away from staring in wonder at each new thing she passed, until finally she just looked forward and headed towards the Albatross.

_It'll be better if it's a big inn, _Diana thought, _though there'll be more witnesses, I'll be more easily overlooked. _

Soon enough, Diana came to a large, very dirty-looking inn with a small, half-rusted sign that said _The Albatross_. Tentatively, Diana shoved open the heavy wooden door.

Immediately, she was bombarded by smells and noises. The inn's tavern smelled mostly of ale, and undercurrents of other even more unpleasant things. Though there were few people in the tavern due to the time of day, it was noisy and boisterous. Diana looked around and went to the counter. "One room." She asked the greasy man. He had many teeth missing, and more than two fake ones. He leered down at her, smiling hideously. Diana tried not to breathe steadily; the man smelled disgusting.

"Alright. How long're you stayin'? You pay in advance in case you get killed in a bar fight." He grinned down even wider.

"Two nights," Diana replied, holding her ground. She paid him quickly, and he handed her a key. As soon as she had it in her hand, she pocketed it in her new pirate garb, and covering her face, went out to get information.

After a morning of little success, Diana walked back to the ship silently. She walked at the outskirts of the crowd, which she found was exponentially easier than shoving through the middle of it. She did, however, come in contact with many more shopkeepers, but she found that if she walked away quickly they soon lost interest.

_Please let Jim have gotten more information than me! I've gotten absolutely nothing, and I have no ideas about where to look next. I really hope that after grad I don't get a pirate-handling job. That is, if I make it to grad, and the Government doesn't get blown up. _Diana winced, lost in thought. Suddenly, she was shaken from it when she was grabbed as she passed an alley, and pulled behind a wall.

Diana struggled frantically, but her attacker had one strong arm pinning her arms to her sides, and another hand over her mouth. Her face covering had fallen off in the tussle. Suddenly, she kicked backwards, and heard a voice say, "Ow, Diana! It's me! Shhh, someone's coming, I was trying to warn you!"

Diana bit back her apology, and silently melted herself into the shadows. After a moment, she heard loud stomping. _Marching, _she thought, horrified, but her thoughts were stopped when the familiar voice began to speak.

"Citizens and visitors to this spaceport! Attention; this is a message from the Galactic Government!"

Diana heard Jim catch his breath, and then she realized that she had done the same.

"There are two enemies of the galaxy here! We have tracked them, and they are in hiding. Their names are James Hawkins and Diana Roberts. Posters with their pictures are being put up as we speak." The voice paused. "We are offering a reward of a thousand drubloons each! They are enemies of the Government, and wanted for many charges. My men will be posted throughout the city. If you should have any information about them, it would be the better for all of you if you reported it."

They stood still even as the sounds of the market resumed, and nothing more of the announcement could be heard.

Diana's heart felt like it had just been dropped to her feet and trampled by the passersby. She felt unattached; registering the noise around her but not being able to process what was happening. It took her several seconds to find her voice.

"Amelia," Diana whispered. "Jim, we can't stay here. It's too dangerous." Then her expression turned hopeless. "But we have to! No one would believe us if we told them, so we have to do something! But – _oh, _how? How can we? I've been searching all morning, and _nothing –"_

"No Di, stop." Jim turned to her. "I've found out which Pirate Lord is Alex's dad, and he lives _here._ On _this spaceport_."

"He's here! When, how did you –" Her eyes turned ruthless. "Where."

"I haven't found where yet, but if you give me the rest of the day I should be able to."

Diana looked up at him and nodded. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart quickened as his blue eyes smouldered darkly. Then she looked down, and thought, _Wow, is that ever going to stop? We're in danger of being arrested, and the world falling to pieces and I can't still stop this? _

She looked back up, and replied "All right. I'm staying at the Albatross, room 23. Where can I find you?"

"I'm at a spot pretty far in to the port, it's called the Roger. I'm in room 17. But we'll meet back here, alright?"

"Alright." Diana nodded, and hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"It's . . . it's spreading." Diana replied quietly, her heart sinking as she remembered the shock of finding poison past her bandages when she changed into her pirate clothing. She could feel the burning of the poison past her shoulder now, on her chest. After a moment of silence, she started past him to leave. Suddenly, Jim caught Diana's right shoulder just as she was about to pass him.

"Diana." He spoke her name quietly, his eyes pleading. "Be careful." He let her go and Diana, trying to settle her heart rate, walked into the street, recovering her face.

She thought to herself, _He's just telling me to stay safe. I need to stay alive, that's all. _Her breathing was laboured again, and she reprimanded,_ Oh, be quiet! You've got a job to do. _As her thoughts quieted, Diana let instinct take over, taking her through the dirty streets. She didn't need thoughts now – it was all automatic. She was on the hunt.

Jim turned and watched Diana as she slipped back into the crowd as if she was a piece of a huge, thronging puzzle. After pausing a moment, Jim made his way back through the alley, following a labyrinth of dark, close-together side streets. Knowing he had a long way to go didn't help keep his thoughts at bay; rather, it made them all jumble together and they were vying for his attention more than ever.

Suddenly, as he twisted through the dark shadows, one calm thought that he had thought many times before hit him for the first time with truth and certainty that he hadn't before known that his mind could conjure. _I'm going to marry her one day. _

Jim stopped in his tracks, and leaned against a nearby wall. _It's true. _He realized. _If we survive. _That made him remember his task. Jim straightened and steeled himself, and walked along with a new purpose.

After another hour of walking, Jim came to the entrance of a large, brownish building that was about the size of a warehouse, but it looked as if someone had haphazardly added smaller buildings to the sides and top. It was gargantuan and ominous, intimidating in its dark symbolism. There were few people around now, there had been less as Jim had drawn closer. He couldn't see it, but he could hear the activity behind the building, in the private docks.

Jim made his way slowly to the man standing casually in the long shadow of the building. When they were close, he said in a low voice, "I hear it's going to rain tomorrow."

By then, the sun had been overtaken by dark clouds threatening that very prediction.

The man grinned. "If a person were to wear dark clothes, lookouts would be hard pressed to see them."

Jim nodded casually. "This the place?" His tone was flat.

The man nodded. "Yes."

Jim covered this movement with his body, but he quickly slid a purse of some of the money Diana had smuggled into the man's pocket. "The other half after, like we agreed."

"I'll meet you at the east corner of the lot at 0800 hours."

Jim nodded his response, and casually sauntered away. He looked calm, even to the point of looking bored, but his heart was racing with a quiet excitement.

He was going to rob the Pirate Lord's private treasury.

Silently thrilled, Jim walked slowly back to his inn, taking much longer than had taken him to get there. Though it was only Diana and him who could possibly stop Alex, who had resources and many other things that tipped the balance in his favour, Jim could suddenly see a faint ray of hope from the clouds that had been hanging over his thoughts the past few days.

Jim entered the rough, incredibly dirty, and very disreputable building that was the Roger's, and allowed himself a small smile. This, however, was wiped off his smile – the man at the counter who had given him his room earlier that day called out, "Hey, you! There was someone 'ere earlier lookin' for you! He said that you'd better watch your back." He smiled grimily, revealing a few fake teeth. "Good thing you gave me your pay upfront!"

Jim barely heard him – he was already out the door. Someone knew. He headed quickly towards the Albatross, but his mind kept yelling, _Hurry! HURRY! "Watch your back", that means they know about Diana too. It sounds simple enough to anyone who only thinks I'm travelling alone . . . _

By now, darkness had fallen – or something alike to darkness. The sun was actually beginning to set, but beneath the heavy, black rainclouds, almost none of that like could be seen. But it was the inky blackness of a sky without the moon, a sky without stars. It made the shadows seem bigger and the thoughts of light and the sun ever rising again after that blackness weaker. Jim stood his ground against the creeping shadows, and hurried silently to the Albatross. Three blocks away, he finally broke into a run through the emptying streets. _No, no, Di has to be safe. _Jim told his frayed wits. _Whoever knows couldn't have gotten there first –_ Jim was suddenly bombarded with a picture that made him want to be sick. It was a picture of Diana, bloody and lifeless, strewn across the wooden floor of an inn.

Jim shoved that image away, and saw a large sign depicting an albatross with the name of the inn it was attached to across its wings. Rushing in, he found that the inn was very busy. Luckily, the stairs to the second floor rooms were just to his left, and he ran up them quickly, not daring to stop to catch his breath. He looked frantically at the first door that he saw at the top of the stairs. The number roughly cut into the wood declared it room number 20.

Rushing forward, hardly bearing to think about what he would find, he found number 23 a little ways down the hall. He knocked on the locked door, calling quietly, "It's me."

Breathing hard and his heart pounding, Jim's heart lurched as for a second, noting happened. Then the door opened a crack, and he heard a voice through the door ask, "Jim?"

Jim pushed open the door, and caught Diana up in his arms for a second, and whispered into her hair, "I'm so glad you're safe."

Diana immediately extracted herself, and said flatly, "What happened."

"Someone came to the Roger looking for me while I was out. They said to _watch my back_," Jim replied with a meaningful look.

Diana's eyes widened. "But how . . . No, there's no time to ask that now." She promptly turned around and picked up the few items she had brought with her. "Jim," Diana looked up at the mirror that reflected her and everything behind her. Acting as if she hadn't noticed anything, Diana had whipped around and had a gun in her hands in half a second.

Someone standing in the shadows had a gun to Jim's head and a large, wrinkled hand over his mouth.

Diana didn't hesitate a moment, and shot at the other gun, meaning to knock it out of their enemy's hands. But the gun stayed where it was, and a low voice began to laugh as a face unlike any Diana had ever seen came forth.

"Jus' like yer dear old aunt, ain't ye?" After a moment, the cyborg continued. "My, Jimbo, she's a catch." Looking down at his hands restraining Jim as if he had forgotten what he was doing, he let Jim go and clapped him on the back. "You'll be near as tall as the mast on the _Legacy _if you grow any more, lad!" He laughed, and finished, "Well, I don't suppose I can't call you 'lad' anymore now either!"

Jim turned around and grinned. "Silver!" they embraced, and when they let go, everyone sobered down, except Diana who was still holding her gun uncertainly.

"Di, this is Captain Silver – from the _Legacy_." Jim explained.

Diana tucked her gun into her belt, and held out a hand warily. Silver shook it, and Diana said, "Well, I assume you're the one who was looking for Jim and scared us both half to death. Well, on whose orders have you been trying to find us?"

Silver nodded, understanding Diana's grim demands. "I was the one looking for Jim – saying that I was looking for him was the only way to get you two together. And I came on the orders of the honourable Captain Amelia."

Diana's mouth twitched into a grim smile, which Jim saw was her way to keep from flinching at the thought of Amelia. "Captain Amelia is looking to bring us to justice. Why would she track down a pirate and ask him to find us?" There was an edge to her voice.

"Lass, Amelia hunted _me _down, an _unlawful pirate,_ because she knew I would be the only one who would believe your story and agree to help! The Government is too easily blinded, and the other blasted pirates around here are too foolish to see that the Pirate Lords coming back into power would be worse than the Government!" Silver grinned. "At least with the Government we can get away with some fun, but when the Pirate Lords were ruling? Why, it was downright tyranny! Killing everyone and stealing from everyone – a little stealing for profit from someone who can spare it doesn't bother me, but from innocents who barely have anything to take from them anyways?" Silver shook his head seriously. "No, lass. I'm with you – Amelia told me to get a ship and crew, which I have. She told me to tell you that we have to take down that _son _of a _Pirate Lord_, and prove your innocence. On her orders, I'm ready."

Jim's dark clouds had all but rolled away – they had help. A ship, a crew – they could make it. But when he stole a glance at Diana, he saw that she was still unconvinced.

"So, Silver. How do we know that you aren't simply lying to turn us in to either the Government or Alex's father, whoever pays better?" Diana demanded.

"It's a valid question." Silver replied. "For one, I can tell you exactly where that Alex is now; he's being tracked by my crew. The Cap'n told me about your blood also, would she do that if I was only a pawn to her?"

"I'm still not convinced." Diana replied stoutly.

"And I also knew your dear ol' mother." Silver finished quietly.

"My mother?" Diana's voice sounded like it had threatened to break on the second word, but she had stopped it. "Whatever you want to say about my mother, I know she had pirate blood. I know she turned from that, I know she tried to help people as best as she could her whole life, and I know that eventually she was killed by the very pirates she didn't want to be like." Diana's voice turned deadly. "So what do you want to say about my mother?"

Silver's eyes were far off now, a look Jim had rarely seen him wear. "Well, I knew your ma. She was always strong-willed, stronger than most. Her ma, old Mrs. Arbultstone, wasn't of pirate blood – she still owns an apothecary here. Tough as nails, that one – and kinder than she oughta've been to a man who lost a few limbs in a crazy search." The old cyborg stretched his mechanical limbs.

"What about it." Diana replied flatly, but Jim could see the glimmer of interest. _Silver's telling her about the mother she never knew, _he realized.

"Well, I stayed with her for a while." He chuckled. "Ol' Mrs. knew about everything there was to know from herbs to shotguns and cutlasses." His voice went quieter. "I was there the night your ma was carried in, bleeding from the head. She was near delirious as her ma patched her up, singing to her all the time. She had the most glorious voice I had ever heard, it almost made you want to be hurt so that she could sing like that while she patched you up again. Gradually, your ma came to – but before she did, I found out that this was the flesh and blood of the Mrs. I'd never met her husband, I think he'd spent so much time trying to get money some way or another that she had booted him out long ago. Think, booting out a Pirate Lord! She –"

"A _Pirate Lord?_" Diana gasped. "_My_ grandfather was a _Pirate Lord? _You'd think there would be less people of that blood with only seven of them, but – but wait, that would make my mother –"

"Half a Pirate Lord," Silver agreed solemnly.

Diana paled. "And that would make me . . ." she whispered.

"A quarter."

Diana went to the bed and sat down. "Oh my."

"Now, there's no time for that. I have to finish telling you about your dear mother, but we can do that on the ship. You two are being hunted as if you had escaped from Galactic Prison!" Silver grinned crookedly, then sobered down. "Of course, that's where you'll go if they do catch you. Well, depends on who gets you first – you could also be killed. They're combing the Spaceport for you, pirate and soldier alike. It's best we're off."

Diana nodded weakly from Jim's embrace, and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet.

"We'd best go out the back way. We're less likely to be noticed."

Jim helped Diana to the door after Silver, and Diana stopped him. "I'm alright." She said, half-smiled, and strolled out the door despite her violent tremors.

Jim let go reluctantly, then paused in the doorway. He gripped it hard, feeling the sudden urge to rush forward and protect Diana, whatever the cost. _I could do it . . . thank Silver, take her away to somewhere far away where no one will ever come after us . . . _the picture of Diana smiling in front of a little cottage somewhere green overwhelmed him, then it was cut away. _She'd never forgive you. All those people – they're your duty too. _Jim straightened, and strolled forward strongly, falling into step with Diana and Silver. Down the shadowy hallway, Silver came to a dead end.

"We're not climbing out the window, are we?" Diana asked uncertainly.

Silver chuckled. "Not today," he replied, and rolled back a small, very threadbare rug on the floor to reveal more of the weathered wooden floor.

Before Jim could comment that he couldn't see any way out, Diana had knelt down, intrigued, and traced the outline of a large square that Jim hadn't seen before.

Catching a ridge in the wood, Diana lifted the piece of wood up. "Genius," she muttered, then began to lower herself into it.

"Wait," Silver grabbed her wrist, as if just remembering something. He pulled two communicators out of one of the pockets in his large coat, and gave one to each of them. "Put these on, in case we get separated."

Jim and Diana obeyed, then Diana completely disappeared into the blackness. Jim looked up at Silver. The older man grinned at the other, and gestured to the trap door. "After you, young Hawkins," he smiled. After Jim had also disappeared, his smile turned gentle. "Oh my, I am getting to be an old cyborg," he chuckled to himself, then closed the trapdoor after he, too had sunk into the darkness.

When Silver closed the trapdoor, it wasn't dark for long. He quickly exchanged his electronic hand for a bright flashlight that led the way down a short, still dim hall. The walls were very close together, so they had to walk single file. With Silver last, their shadows stretched down the hall, lengthening and overlapping.

"Wait. Silver – won't someone see that the rug's been moved?" Diana asked abruptly as they came to a halt.

"Go on, I have people makin' sure we aren't followed." Silver replied. "If you've reached the wall, touch it – there'll be a password pad."

Suddenly, the passage was illuminated by something far brighter than Silver's flashlight. In the blue light, Jim could see Diana's outstretched fingertips. A mechanical voice asked, "Password?"

Diana looked back at Silver, her face partially illuminated in the light.

Silver called out, "Mission Arbultstone."

"Password correct."

Suddenly, the blue light was gone, and the wall swung open. They all staggered out into the dark alley, Silver closing the door behind them. He quickly took the lead, and Diana and Jim followed him through the dark alleys. They avoided main streets, and stayed in the shadows.

Suddenly, Diana, who was leaning against the wall of a building just ahead of Jim, began to collapse, sinking to the ground. Before she fell, Jim caught her. "Diana. Diana!" he whispered frantically, shaking her lightly. "Silver!" he called louder to the rapidly continuing cyborg.

"Hawkins, we're being followed –" Silver stopped short when he saw the collapsed Diana in Jim's arms. Silver hobbled back towards them quickly, and began fanning Diana, then shook her gently.

To both their relief, Diana moved her head to one side and moaned slightly.

"So . . . tired." Her eyes opened slightly, and then she smiled lazily. Slowly, she reached up her hand and pushed back a piece of Jim's hair. She let out a small noise, then her hand fell back down, and her eyes closed.

"What's wrong with her?"

Silver pursed his lips. "She's had a lot to deal with lad, let her sleep." Quickly, he lifted Diana's sparse weight from Jim's arms, and hefted the small figure over one of his shoulders. "Come on lad, let's –" Suddenly, Silver's head snapped up, looking over Jim's shoulder, as he could no longer see over his head.

A loud _bang _echoed through the alley, and Jim spun around as well. His heart racing wildly, Jim could see a shape move in the shadows about 30 meters behind him. Then, there was a yell, and a bright flash.

Jim and Silver whirled around, a ducked behind the nearest crates that were piled by the walls of the nearby buildings. They didn't know where the shot from the laser gun went, but suddenly the night was lit with flashes, and Jim was racing after Silver, turning down alleys and knocking over boxes as he passed.

Jim was breathing hard, not daring to look back. By the sparse light of the stars, he could see Silver's shape ahead of him. The shaped turned, and for a second Jim couldn't see him. His heart beat a little faster, and he sped up, trying to keep Silver in sight as he ducked a laser ball. He pulled his gun out of his belt, and barely looking back, set off a few shots.

After a few turns, which were their saving grace – most of the shots went side and were hitting walls and corners of buildings – Jim turned a corner and saw nothing but open space.

_No – they'll catch us –_ Jim thought wildly, and nearly stopped as pirates began pouring at them from all sides. But Jim saw Silver keep going. _What are you doing? _He wanted to shout. Silver was running straight for their front line, head on! They were shooting, their shots flying everywhere. As Silver galloped nearer to them, Jim heard a cry from behind him.

Turning, Jim saw that behind him, pirates were falling everywhere to the forces that Silver had amassed. Letting out a sigh of relief, Jim ran harder than ever towards the ship he saw at the dock, and let what he knew must be Silver's crew flow past him and attack the onslaught of pirates.

Once he had cleared Silver's crew, Jim eased himself into a jog, and suddenly felt as if he was carrying a ton of bricks. The long day and mostly sleepless night before that, and the even more sleepless night before that hit him, and he slowed to a walk. In the back of his mind, he noticed that the sound of shots from laser guns had come to a stop. With every step, his feet seemed to get heavier. _It came over me suddenly . . . what if I have whatever made Diana collapse? _Jim tried to move into a jog, but the best he could muster then was a slightly faster shuffle.

Now a few yards away from the ship, Jim noticed a figure coming down from the ship towards him. Having a final, muted sense of caution, Jim laboriously pulled out his gun.

"Now, we'll have none of that," the familiar voice said, taking the gun and supporting Jim as he walked, dreamlike, into the ship, and finally collapsed on a hammock.

Another figure entered the room. "Silver," it addressed him thickly. "You never finished telling me . . . about my mother."

"You need your rest."

"Not until I know."

"You can barely talk lass; go back to your room." Silver replied, ushering her out.

Diana refused to be ushered, and Silver let out a huge sigh.

"Well, I might as well finish now, when you're too tired to bite my head off," Silver muttered. "Alright, I'll tell you. Have a seat." Silver sat on a hammock, and Diana sat on the one opposite of him.

After a silence, Diana asked more clearly, "Well?"

"Your ma was injured – protecting someone else." He sighed again. "You see, she was pursued by two men at the time. Avery Gunn and – and Tom Robertson."

Diana inhaled sharply, but didn't speak.

"Avery Gunn was a smooth lad – he had his eye on your mother, and once that happened, he wouldn't look at any other girl. He came from a rich pirate family – an old one too. Your mother liked him first as well – ol' Mrs. said that he was as devilishly handsome as a lad could be. But then, she found out what he really was – she saw him kill an innocent. Your ma, she was against that sort o' thing terrible. She was born into a life of killing and greed – and she hated it; defied it every time she could.

"That's why when she met your father, full of ideals of justice and peace, she fell in love with him something fierce. She kept saying his name over an' over while she was out." Silver looked down now, unable to meet Diana's eyes. He could see them looking right through him, to the scene he was laying out before her of her long-lost mother's mysterious past.

"Wait," Diana interrupted. "My father – he doesn't know about my mother's blood, does he?"

"He may have guessed, but it's unlikely. Your mother may have grown up here, but there are plenty o' poor folk living here. They aren't all pirates."

"Wait – but why did my father come here?"

"Goodness, I don't know everything! Your father was still young . . . maybe he was doing a project for one of his university courses?"

Diana nodded slowly. "Yes . . . yes, that would be about right. Go on."

"Well, Gunn, knowing that your mother liked Robertson better, decided to – get rid of the competition."

Diana's eyes went a little wider, but she didn't speak.

"Your ma got wind of the scheme – it was too late to tell your pa, so all she could do was get to him before Gunn did. She did get there first – but only just. Avery's men had been told to attack whoever got in the way. They had just enough time to pull out their guns before they were almost surrounded by pirates, backed against a window. Bein' on the first floor, after your ma was injured, your pa just broke the glass and jumped right through, heading to the apothecary. He was never much of a weapons man, that was what I picked up lass, but he was smarter than most."

Diana lay down on her hammock with a sigh. "I suppose that's all you can tell me about my mother then."

"I'm sure your pa would know much more than I would," Silver replied, gruffly gentle.

"Oh, I've never dared ask him. I suppose it would be good to, though . . . I mean, now that I'm older." She sighed. "I've always been able to talk to my father about anything but that."

"I'm thinking that after this, you'll be able to talk to him about that too."

Diana nodded, closing her eyes. "Thank you Silver." Were the last words she sluggishly replied before drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jim awoke just as the first light began to creep down below decks. He yawned, sat up, and pulled on his boots. He could hear shouting from the deck, a lively, rather far-off sound, and remembered the darkness of the night before. He could barely believe that it had been only the night before he had escaped from the ship Alex's crew had commandeered.

Jim stood up and yawned, then was aware of the deep, slow breathing of someone else in the room. _It can't be one of the crew, they're all on deck. _He thought quizzically, and then came alongside a hammock just ahead of him.

Diana's dark hair was splayed out all around her, her eyes closed and her lips slightly parted. He watched her breathe slowly for a moment, her face peaceful. It was the kind of peace you saw on a person's face only if they were very young or sleeping – a thoughtless, perfect lack of all fear and sadness. _She deserves it, all she's had to go through,_ Jim thought.

A few moments later, Diana made a soft noise, and her eyes opened. She noticed her lips tingling strangely, and as she opened her eyes to see Jim standing over her, she wondered if she hadn't just been dreaming after all.

"What time is it?" Diana asked, smiling, her eyes still sleepy.

"I'm not sure – its daylight, but I don't know what time."

"I feel like I've slept longer than just til morning." Diana yawned, and straightened up, but as she pulled her legs over the side of the hammock and sat up, she suddenly gasped and fell back.

"Diana!" Jim cried, catching her before she could fall and sitting down beside her, letting her weight rest against him. He felt her forehead quickly, which felt normal, and asked feverishly, "Are you alright? Do you feel sick? Or faint, like last night? What's wrong!"

Diana stood up heavily and forced a smile. "Jim, calm down. It's nothing! I don't feel sick, or faint or anything."

Jim stood up too, then, opposite to Diana's wishes, comprehension filtered into his expression. "Oh." He took her right hand gently in both of his, and asked quietly, "How far has it spread?"

"Jim, really, it's –"

"Di." Jim cut her off, and Diana looked up. "You said yourself that now isn't the time for sparing feelings. As soon as we're done this, we'll find your cure."

Diana smiled a little at this. "Just as soon as we save the galaxy, right?"

Jim chuckled, and pulled her close. "That's right."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a call from the deck. "Captain! The ship is in sight!"

Diana pulled back, and quickly exchanged a look with Jim. Wordlessly, she turned to her bed, and realizing that she was already armed, turned to the stairs.

"Wait, Di." Jim grabbed her hand, and turned her back to him. After a moment, he said softly, "Be careful."

Diana's eyes widened, realized what he was saying. "No. No – it'll come to a fight, yes, but no, we'll see each other again . . . We have to! I . . ."

Jim was silent for a second, and Diana suddenly found herself on her toes, pressing her lips to his. After a moment, she pulled away slightly, and whispered, "Come back."

"Di –"

But Diana was already almost up the stairs, and Jim straightened up. Whatever happened, he would come back – or make sure that at least Diana did.

On the deck, anticipation was thick in the air. It was busy, with almost an air of hungry excitement as the pirates readied themselves on Silver's loudly shouted orders. Upon seeing Jim, he let out an uproarious laugh, and grinned roguishly.

"Ah, just waking up in time for the battle, are we lad?" Silver chuckled and took off his hat. "And the lady! My, I'm almost getting too old for this – I do think I should get my retirement soon, eh Jimbo?" Silver clapped Jim on the back and replaced his hat. Then he laughed louder, and called out, "Grab your guns lads, and load the canons! When we get in range, fire at will – but don't destroy the ship. We're boarding today – I daresay these two renegades need that son of a Pirate Lord to clear their names!"

As Silver continued to shout orders, Jim and Diana made themselves useful, helping the crew until they were almost within range. After a few minutes, a silence fell over the crew, a dark cloud falling over them.

Jim saw Diana leaning against the starboard side of the ship. He could see her shaking slightly, her forearms resting on the side and her small hands balled into fists. Jim made his way towards her, then hesitated. But in that moment, they got within range – and just as Silver was opening his mouth to give more orders, it began.

Silver's shouting was drowned out by the sounds of cannons as both ships began to shoot, coming closer and closer. As Jim saw the first few cannonballs fly at them, his stomach suddenly twisted.

One was headed to where Diana had moved to.

"Di, look out!" But as soon as Jim had yelled, he knew that the big, dark ball of orange energy couldn't be noticed by her, and the noise was deafening.

_She's going to be hit, _Jim thought frantically.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had knocked Diana to the ground, and was holding her down as he felt the blazing ball of energy fly over their heads. At the back of his head, Jim thought that Diana would be harder to knock down, then refocused his thoughts.

"Be careful, stay out of the way as much as you can – I don't want you getting hurt more!" Jim yelled over the noise, and quickly turned back to the task at hand.

They were almost close enough to board the other ship as Jim saw a longboat leaving the back of it. He couldn't see much; only that it contained one person with pale blonde hair, and he immediately felt a slow, burning anger.

"Silver!" Jim yelled, whipping his head around.

"Go!" the Captain replied, seeing what Jim had seen. "We'll handle the crew!"

As Jim quickly ran to the docking bay and fumbled with the knots that secured the ship, he began to hear the sounds of laser guns and too many footfalls above him. Getting into the longboat, Jim eased it out of the ship, and was almost instantly in the bright blue sky.

Jim quickly spotted the other longboat that was quickly disappearing, and activating his vessel, began in hot pursuit. With a sharp twist of emotion in his stomach, he turned back to the ships, where the fighting was so thick that he couldn't recognize anyone in the fray, nor see which side had the upper hand. Seeing that he could gain nothing by looking back, Jim turned back to the job at hand.

"Be safe," he whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jim landed quietly a few meters into the trees beside Alex's longboat. After shutting down the power on his longboat silently, he only spent a few moments by the longboats before moving quietly into the shadows of the tree line that bordered a small meadow.

". . . you outdid them all, even that Hawkins," Alex chuckled to himself. His back was to Jim, but he could see Alex's arms moving as he held something in front of him. The meadow was small and quiet, with soft light shining into the perfect green.

_And Alex wants to destroy all this, _Jim thought darkly. He took half a step out, then thought, _No. He might give something away while he's talking to himself – something that will give me a clue on how to disable that bomb. _

". . . and that was real genius. Ah, they never saw it coming!" Alex laughed again to himself, then began to whistle. A moment later, he said darkly, "There. All done."

_Guess not, _Jim thought. As Alex bent down to the ground, Jim stepped out of the trees. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Straightening up, Alex turned and smiled. "Hawkins, you couldn't have picked a better time to come. This way I can get rid of you, and the government at the same time."

"Don't be so sure of that!" Jim yelled, throwing himself down and rolling to the left, taking out his laser guns as Alex's shot narrowly missed him. Straightening, Jim let off a few shots, sending Alex to one side and leaving the bomb unprotected.

Seizing his chance, Jim started forward, but Alex shot at his feet, and Jim went careening to the side. They both stood, guns trained on each other.

"It doesn't have to end this way, Hawkins." Alex laughed to himself. "Well, actually – it does."

But before Alex could let off a shot, Jim began to shoot at Alex's feet, causing him to move awkwardly from side to side. Quickly, Alex took aim and let off a shot that knocked one of Jim's guns out of his hand. Then Jim let off two in succession, and then Alex's guns hit the grass several feet away.

"Hands where I can see them!" Jim ordered, getting closer.

Alex glanced at his guns, and Jim stopped. "You go for those guns, I'll shoot."

When Alex didn't move Jim quickly went over, and pulling out handcuffs, pulled Alex's hands behind his back in a strong grip. Holstering his gun, he snapped a cuff closed around one of Alex's wrists, then suddenly both hands were wrenched from his grip.

Alex stood a few paces away from him, holding the gun that had formerly been Jim's.

"Well, how about we just put down the guns and negotiate?" Jim grinned, then after half a second, he threw himself to the side and rolled to where he had knocked one of Alex's guns to the ground. Half a second behind him, blazing laser balls were scorching the ground as Alex tried to catch Jim, but he couldn't. After quickly noting the feeling of something in his boot, Jim snatched up a gun and again, he and Alex were at a standstill.

"You'll never win," Alex smirked. "There's no way I'll let you. You and your band of renegade pirates will never . . ."

Jim had been in a crouched position, and while Alex had been gloating, he had slid one of his hands into his boot and pulled out a deep blue square, only a few millimetres deep.

_From my suitcase, the one Amelia packed, _Jim remembered. _But what – _

"What . . . no! How did you get that?"Alex's face was now contorted with fear and anger, and he had gone even paler than usual. "No, it's impossible, it's can't be . . . but I'd know one anywhere! No, get it away, don't go near that bomb!"

Jim stood up slowly, and holding his gun in one hand and his new treasure in the other, took a slow step towards the bomb.

"No! No, don't you dare!" Alex's was fumbling with his gun now, holding it with both hands, but seeming unable to hold it steady or up.

Jim, in wonder, took another step.

"I – I'm warning you!"

Alex was frozen in place, still facing where Jim had been before moving closer to the bomb. Now that he was at an angle, Jim shot Alex's gun, knocking it out of his hands without hurting him.

Turning on Jim, Alex charged with both hands outstretched, the handcuffs still dangling from one of his wrists. Catching him, Jim quickly finished handcuffing the pirate.

Like walking in a dream, Jim came to the bomb.

"No – don't go near that!" Alex's weak voice let out one last cry.

Slowly, Jim placed the small square on top of the bomb.

At once, he stumbled backward – the bomb was now emanating searing, bright white light that filled the clearing. Jim covered his eyes, and heard Alex moan. _What - _Jim thought, but in a moment, it was over.

Daring to look up, Jim saw nothing where the bomb had been. Moving slowly closer, he saw the small blue square lying atop a little pile of still-smoking ashes.

Picking up the blue square and pocketing it, Jim began to question. But then something on his wrist beeped loudly, and Jim remembered the communicator that Silver had given him.

"Jim, Jim! Are you there?"

"Silver! What happened?"

Jim could hear the sound of gunfire in the background of Silver's transmission, and a chill settled over him.

"Silver. Silver!" Jim yelled, fear gripping him. Then, struggling to control himself, he began to walk quickly back to his longboat. "What happened!"

"Jim, we were doin' fine, Diana leading against the pirates – we were getting the upper hand. Then she collapsed, but not like yesterday – not like she was sleeping. She's being guarded now, but it don't look good lad – there's somethin' in her that we can't guard against. Is the bomb destroyed?"

"Yes, it's gone. I'm coming back now Silver. Hold off Alex's men as best you can."

Jim quickly raised his longboat into the air, and hurried back to the ship. The journey back to the battle seemed even longer than the one from, and a long and terrible one for Jim. He pushed the longboat to its full speed, and hurried to throw off all extra supplies in the longboat to occupy him, and to feel like he was doing something useful. After what seemed like a lifetime, the ships came into view – and it didn't look good.

Both ships had sustained heavy damage, but Silver's ship looked worse, with holes in her sails and one less mast than Jim had seen when he had left.

Flying the longboat alongside Silver's ship, Jim jumped over the side and hit the deck with a roll. As soon as he was on his feet, his heart beating fast with more fear than exertion, Jim yelled, "Silver! SILVER!"

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind, and dragged into a dark cabin. Fighting hard, Jim stopped when a voice said, "It's me Jim, stop fighting!"

Hearing Silver's voice, Jim stopped fighting and was let go.

"Where is she Silver, if you try to tell me that it's better not to see her, I swear I'll –" Jim began murderously.

"Quiet lad! She's just through there, but be quiet – loudness makes it worse, I think. After she collapsed, if an extra loud shot went off, she would get worse, so we brought her in here! She's just through there." Silver finished somberly, and pointed to a door to the left of where they had come in.

Jim quickly hurried through the door, and then stopped. There were three pirates in the room, two with their heads bowed, and one with his hat off. They both moved aside, and what they revealed made Jim's heart almost stop.

For a second it looked like she was gone. Eyes closed, sprawled on a blanket, her skin was paler than Jim would have thought possible. Then suddenly, she took a weak, shuddering gasp, and her eyes opened wide.

Jim rushed to her side, and called, "Di – Diana!" But the deep eyes he saw were glassy and unseeing, and her breath came fast and frantic, and her body thrashed weakly. Jim thought for a second that her breathing sounded stronger, then Silver spoke in a way Jim had never heard before.

"Oh no. Lads, look at this."

Jim hadn't noticed the cabin before, but when he whipped his head around, he saw that it was a bright stateroom with large windows.

"What is it?" Jim asked, rising quickly, alarmed by Silver's voice that was, for once in his life, etched with defeat.

"It's a Government galley – twice the size of either of our ships."

_They might have medicine then! _Jim thought quickly, and then he saw the defeat in Silver's eyes.

"They've come for us." Jim realized. "They'll capture us all. I left Alex on the planet, handcuffed and without a working longboat, but he'll get away. He'll get away and build another bomb. And we'll all be sent to prison, and Alex will be able to bomb the government and all those people without anyone knowing he'll do it. And Diana will – Diana will die." Jim spoke the last part quietly, but his voice was lined with horror.

"They're almost upon us." Silver said quietly. He nodded for the other pirates to go. When they had left, Silver turned to Jim. "This is it then, Jim. How would you prefer to die? On your feet, on the front lines, or protecting your lady love? I won't begrudge you your choice lad. We're all going today, it seems. But there also is one more longboat, we can buy you time if you and Diana –"

"Silver, I'm not going to leave without you." Jim's voice was a little stronger with acceptance now. "Come on. Carry Diana please – and come with me."

Silver nodded, and followed Jim into the fray, as he turned calmly, walked up the steps, and stood behind the wheel of the ship.

"Pirates!" Jim yelled. A few looked up, but the fight continued.

"IF ALL YOU SCALLYWAGS DON' LISTEN UP NOW AND STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER, THERE'LL BE NONE OF US LEFT TO FIGHT THE GOVERNMENT TROOPS COMING FOR US! NOW STOP FIRING OFF YOUR BLOOMING GUNS AND LISTEN TO THIS MAN!"

In an instant, Silver had quietened the ship – for everyone was fighting on Silver's ship now. Jim surveyed them, then stepped around the wheel, and stood on the wooden side panel that surrounded the upper deck.

"Everyone!" Jim yelled. "Less than two weeks ago, I wouldn't have believed that the things that are happening now could. Less than two weeks ago, I was studying at the Interstellar Academy."

A loud yell came from the crowd, but Jim held his hand for silence, and amazingly, silence settled.

"But in this time that I have been on a mission that quickly turned into one that was to save the galaxy, legally or not, incredible things have happened – I have been attacked by the son of a Pirate Lord, and escaped from a fortress of a ship. I have learned about a plan to kill billions, and plunge the galaxy into chaos! I have been searched for by legions of Government troops – and those aren't even the important things!

"You see that girl behind me?" Jim turned around, and beckoned Silver closer. "She's the granddaughter of a Pirate Lord. Do you know what else? She only found out about it last night. And she only learned that she was a pirate at all a few days before that. She's the reason all of us are here!"

A few of the pirates looked angry, but Jim continued.

"She's the reason we escaped Alex to find help and save the Government. She's the granddaughter of a Pirate Lord, and she's saving the lives of _billions_ of people. Now, she's poisoned because of Alex, and he's the only person who has the cure, or knows what it is. Now, we're going to be captured by the government, and she's going to die. She's going to die for trying to save the lives of all those people down there on that planet."

Jim pointed, and suddenly felt at a loss for words. Then in the crowd, one of silver's men brandished his gun, and said, "I'll fight to save Miss Diana!"

"A will too!"

"An' us!"

Suddenly, the crowd was full of people yelling their commitment. After they quieted, Silver nudged Jim and, holding out his tricorne hat, said, "They're waiting for your orders, Cap'n."

_Captain? _Jim thought. Then his mind clicked, and, taking the hat, yelled out, "They'll be upon us soon! I want everyone to do what they do best! Gunners, in the back for a while. Whoever's good with Artillery, gather up the cannonballs we have left, and –"

Before Jim could continue, he was cut off with a large cannonball crashing into the deck. "Ready yourselves!" Jim shouted, then jumped off the railing and turned back to Silver, but was interrupted by a weak tug at his sleeve.

Turning around, Jim met Diana's eyes, and her pale, weakly smiling lips. He hand fell, and she mouthed "Thank you," her whispery voice lost in the sound of shouting and cannons.

"Silver, get Diana somewhere safe!" Jim yelled, and launched himself into the crowd of pirates.

_We'll still die, _Jim thought helplessly as the Government soldiers began to board the ship. _There are too many. _

Pulling out his gun, Jim was about to fire it as a loud, commanding voice shouted "STOP!"

Everything grew very silent as the boots of a captain clicked as they boarded the ship.

_It's all over. _Jim thought. _We have no friends left, no one else to help us – _

"Who is the captain of these united ships? Who had dared to counter me?"

"I have." Jim called, pushing through the crowd to get to the other captain. _I'm going to die on my feet. _

As he broke through the last men, Jim looked up into the commanding face of his opposing captain with a calm finality.

But as he looked up, something expected happened. The voice, no longer muffled by the crowd of pirates, said softly, "I should have known."

"Jim! Oh, Jim, you're safe!"

From behind Amelia, Dilbert came past and hugged him, then as soon as he let go continued talking. "Oh Jim, I'm so glad you're safe! Your mother has been so worried, you gave her such a fright, and –"

"Diana's hurt!" Jim exploded, and immediately Dilbert went silent, and his face paled.

Amelia came past Dilbert, and asked with more emotion in her voice than Jim had ever heard when she was in her role as a captain, "It's close to her heart, isn't it? Where is she? We'll take her to the nearest spaceport at once."

Jim turned to his ragtag team of pirates, and called, "This is Captain Amelia! She's a friend, here to help us. Silver, where's Diana?"

"Here she is!" Silver's gruff voice called, and he almost immediately pushed through the crowd, carrying her.

"Alright, whose ship is fastest?" Amelia asked. "Mine is 420 hydro-K's.

"Ours is only 380." Silver replied.

"Ours is 450!" a pirate from Alex's ship called.

"Very well, we'll take that one then." Amelia consented. Turning around, she said, "You four, come with us. You, you're in charge of the ship." Turning back, Amelia surveyed Silver. "Captain Silver, despite our past disagreements, I believe we'll settle for a truce at the moment. You're the only one who can manage all these pirates. They had better be here when I get back." She finished threateningly.

The pirates parted in silence for them, and Amelia, taking Diana in her arms, led the team to Alex's galleon, which was alongside the opposite side of the ship.

They all boarded in silence, and sped away quickly in the same manner. Jim sat numbly, hearing Diana's moans and occasional weak cries of pain. He wanted to go to her, but Amelia was at her side, softly singing. She only said one word the entire way, when she was asked which spaceport they should set a course for. She had replied "Lagoon", and gone silent.

_Lagoon, _was Jim's only thought. _The spaceport where Diana's mom died._

The journey to the spaceport was silent and tense to the point of breaking. No one spoke. They knew that any words of consolation would do no point to stay, so they just silently sat, and tried to help each other as much as they could.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

" . . . Nothing we can do. I'm sorry. We can make her comfortable, but we've only seen something like this once before – there was nothing we could do. After the attack hit, he didn't last more than ten minutes. It's an incredibly rare illness." After a moment, the doctor surveyed the 'family', and again said "I'm sorry." before hurrying out.

A heavy, dark blanket seemed to descend on the room as the truth hit them all. Amelia put her head in her hands, and Dilbert put his hands on her shoulders. Jim stood in the doorway, trying to keep breathing. Suddenly, he remembered and he groaned.

"No." Amelia didn't look up, but Dilbert did.

"What is it, Jim?" The old friend of the family noticed something beyond pain in Jim's voice.

"Alex. Alex had the cure." Jim choked out, hardly believing his own stupidity. "I left him on that planet, and it must have been _right there _–"

"It might still be on the ship then." Amelia straightened up, a desperate glint in her eye. "We don't have much time. Jim, let me know if – if we should come back up." Amelia stood and turned to walk out the door with Dilbert.

Amelia paused and let one of her hands drop on Jim's shoulder as their eyes met. Silently, Jim knew that Amelia understood the pain he was in, and as she hurried out the door, he stood alone for a moment before going to Diana's side.

Kneeling beside Diana's bed, not wanting to jostle her by sitting on it, Jim took one of her hands. She was breathing raggedly, shaking violently – she was too weak now to writhe. Her eyes were closed, and from a distance, she may have looked like she was sleeping – except for the ugly bruise-like pulsing veins of poison that streaked across the one arm under the blanket, her small shoulder, and from there in a thickening line to almost over her heart.

Unable to look at the injury that poisoned Diana even as he sat there watching, Jim let out a shuddering breath and hung his head. He couldn't think, couldn't feel anything but the weight that felt like it would crush him to dust.

"J-Jim?" a weak voice croaked.

Jim's head snapped up, and he half stood and leaned over her, looking into her eyes. "Yes Di, yes, I'm here. You're going to be fine Di, we'll get you you're cure."

"No, Jim. I –" Diana coughed feebly. "I heard the doctor. I don't have much of a chance, do I?"

"No, Di. No." Jim pleaded as Diana's eyes closed. "Hold on Di, please hold on –"

"Jim." She sighed. "Oh – Jim." Then the edges of her now white lips tried to turn up, but it only lasted a moment. "Did we – did we save the galaxy?"

"Yes, Di. Yes, we did – you did!" Jim felt a tear streak down his face. He heard the desperation in his voice, but his voice felt far away. "You'll be fine. You'll be able to come back to the Academy, and see Professor Xiggins, and – and come visit the Benbow after we graduate! Won't that be nice? And – and you –"

"No, Jim, stop." Diana interrupted weakly and Jim fell silent. "For you. That's all for you. Jim. I'm not going to make it through this, the poison is too strong."

"No, Di, you will, Amelia's getting the cure –"

"No Jim, I won't. Just listen." Diana's eyes opened, and she whispered, "I love you, Jim. I've loved you ever since I dropped that book in Xiggins' classroom and I looked up and saw you there." She smiled faintly, and closed her eyes. "I just wanted you to know . . ."

"No, Di! Don't, please don't. I love you too, you have to live."

Diana sighed. "Thank you for saying so Jim, even it is just to make me happy, just so I could hear it once . . ."

Jim stepped back, defeated. His breath was ragged, but he could barely hear it.

"Jim . . ." Diana whispered, lifting one finger as her eyes opened a slit. "Come back. Please, come back."

Jim stepped forward, nodding, and knelt by her again.

Diana frowned a little, and said, "No. Stand up again."

Jim obeyed, and Diana lifted her hand and opened her eyes a little more. "What's – what's in your boot, Jim?"

"What? I don't have anything in my . . ." Suddenly, Jim remembered the square. He pulled it out quickly, and pressed it into her palm. "This was what I used to destroy the bomb – I don't know how it happened, but Amelia put it in my suitcase . . ." he trailed off as Diana smiled, and slowly and shakily moved the square, laying it on her heart.

"Mmm," Diana smiled, closed her eyes, then the shaking in her limbs ceased. She remained motionless.

"No," said Jim horrified, "No, no you can't, no I love you Di, I need you, no, Di, I –"

Suddenly, Diana's eyes flew open, and gasping, she sat up.

"Di, Di, what's wrong!"

"This crystal!" Diana gasped, and picked up the blue square that was now lying on the white blankets of her hospital bed that was hit with the last rays of the setting sun. Shocked, Jim realized the square was glowing.

"Look, look!" Diana pointed to her chest, where the crystal had been laying.

Amazed, Jim realized that the outline of the square was still on her skin, and the dark veins of poison slithered back from it like snakes from fire.

"Diana!" Jim whispered, shocked.

Quickly, Diana brought the crystal back up to her heart, and pulled it to her shoulder, forcing the poison back.

"Oh, Di – Di!" Jim breathed, amazed.

Diana laughed, moving the square from her should her to her elbow. When she pulled the crystal away, everywhere from her heart to her elbow was completely healed, her skin slightly paler than everywhere else, but nonetheless healed, free of scars and redness.

"Oh!" Diana's hands coved her mouth, and her eyes overflowed with tears. "Oh, oh Jim, I – I thought I was going to – I thought I could never –" Diana stopped as she started to gently sob tears of joy as Jim sat down beside her and put an arm around her. After a moment, he gently held both of her hands, one perfect, and one still red and mottled.

"We're not done yet." Jim replied gently, and taking the blue crystal from her hand, slid it from her elbow to her fingertips, and put the crystal into her hand, his hand closing around hers.

After a few moments, Jim laughed gently, and stepped out into the hall.

"Hey, you!" he called. "There's a ship in the harbour, a little one-mast galleon. Go tell everyone aboard that Diana's been healed!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

". . . and that's how it all happened!" Diana finished, smiling at Jim. They were both seated comfortably in the Headmaster's office along with Captain Amelia, Dilbert, the Prime Minister of the Galactic Government, three of his advisors, and, of course, the Headmaster himself.

"So, let's get this straight." The Headmaster leaned forward. "Alex was secretly the son of a Pirate Lord, coming to the Academy as a ruse to gain our trust, then break us from the inside." He shook his head. "Despicable."

"Yes." Amelia agreed, then turned to the Prime Minister. "Sir, do you have any other questions? We are all quite tired from these extensive meetings –"

"One other thing." The Headmaster interjected, turning to Diana. "While you were injured, those bandages – made from the essence of a Huponya crystal – kept your injury from spreading. And what you ended up finding in your suitcase," he nodded to Jim, "was the first of these crystals that have been found for about 300 years, since the only planet a deposit has ever been found on, a deposit which only contained enough for about five crystals anyway, was destroyed. So," he inhaled deeply, "what I'm wondering is how any of you came across this crystal in the first place?"

"I always thought Captain Amelia put it in my suitcase, but she didn't," admitted Jim. "She knew nothing about it."

"Oh?" one of the advisors asked, raising his eyebrows up his wrinkled forehead.

"Yes, and –"

Amelia smiled. "I believe I can explain this." She turned her head to the door and called, "bring her in!"

"Who are you bringing in – this is a private meeting!" one of the advisors began irritably.

"Quiet; I want to see this person who has these answers." The Prime Minister waved down his advisor.

The last person anyone was expected came in the door. It was an elderly, weathered woman, with nearly white hair and soft lines on her face. She stood straight, her body old but still strong, and walked in smartly, wearing plain pants, boots, and button-down shirt.

Coming to the desk and standing tall, she said in a strong voice, "My name is Mrs. Arbultstone, I was asked to come here today to testify."

Diana gasped, and even Jim drew in a sharp breath. He now saw that older woman looked exactly like Diana, or how she would in fifty years. Diana shot a glance at Amelia, but didn't say anything.

"My daughter was the mother of Diana Robertson."

Intrigued now, everyone leaned forward, their eyes on the captivating woman. Jim shot a glance at Diana, seeing a strange expression on her face.

"Until now, I have not been in contact due to the fact I did not know I had a granddaughter – my own daughter did not tell me, for fear either of them would come to harm from the young child's pirate grandfather. I have not been in contact with the father of my child for many years, nor do I practice piracy. I own an apothecary on an old spaceport, and I have been working there since my own mother died and passed the shop on to me, soon before I had my only child. Now," the woman paused for a moment, and her eyes, dark and almond as Diana's lingered on her grandchild. "I believe I was asked to come here so I could explain how I came across that strange crystal?"

Shocked into near silence, the Headmaster spluttered, "Yes, yes Mrs. Arbultstone – as soon as I get you a chair, you may begin."

A shocking grin split through the old woman's face, and she replied to the standing headmaster, "No, I prefer to stand, if you please." As the Headmaster slowly sat, there was hardly any sound in the room – everyone was silent, their eyes trained on the remarkable old woman who stood in their midst.

"Soon after my daughter was born, there was a great storm one night. The sky was almost black – no ships dared set sail that evening, and every ship that was out found a harbour as quickly as they could." A veil seemed to fall away from the old woman, and she unleashed a majesty with her voice that everyone in the room immediately knew had been there before, but none of them had looked close enough to see. "In the darkness, I sat with my child as the wind and thunder beat through the city. Everything was bathed in blackness. That was when I heard it.

"The wind beat one of windows open on the second floor of the shop, where we lived. I went up quickly to close it – this storm, I knew, was more than just something caused by nature – and found something I never expected." The old woman took a deep breath, and for the first time looked unsure. "As I walked in, the window blew closed, and I heard something clatter to the floor. I was pushed back by the gust of wind, and when I looked up, the room was lit as bright as day." The old woman looked up, regaining her confidence. "It was the crystal. I kept it locked up; never knowing anything except that it was very powerful." The old woman smiled in puzzlement. "But a few weeks ago, it disappeared. I knew it hadn't been stolen; the lock on the cupboard where I kept it was still intact." She chuckled. "And the next thing I knew, a political escort brought a decorated captain to my door, asking me to testify." The old woman paused, then finished a little mockingly, "Now, gentlemen, do you wish to question me further, or will you permit me to acquaint myself with my only grandchild whom I have never met before?"

"Yes, yes, by all means." The Headmaster replied, a little baffled, and Jim grinned. _Just like Diana – she can make anyone feel like they're standing on a piece of ground that she owns. _

The old woman and Diana walked to two blue armchairs in the room, each curious about the other. As they slowly talked, the meeting was wrapped up.

"Wait, what about this Alexander Turnbuckle fellow?" One of the Prime Minister's advisors asked pompously.

More comfortable now that Mrs. Arbultstone had turned her cool stare away from him, the Headmaster said coolly, "We've searched for him, but found nothing. We've locked up his father, who was the real brains behind the plan, but too old to go through with it. But as for Alex," he said seriously, "he was pretty badly beaten – he won't be bothering us again soon. As likely as not, he'll run away with his tail between his legs, and stay in hiding for a few years. But now, if anyone tries the same stunt as he did – well, we'll know what to look for."

The advisor nodded, satisfied. Amelia stood, and confirmed, "Now, I believe all charges against these young people from this . . . _misunderstanding_ have been lifted?"

"Absolutely." The Prime Minister stood up, nodded, and shook hands with the Headmaster, Amelia, Dilbert, and lingered on Jim. Nodding in Diana's direction without giving anything away with his eyes, he spoke casually as the other adults parted friends. "You do realize that you only find a girl like that –"

"Yes sir." Jim matched the middle-aged man's serious expression. "I do, I really do. We're graduating soon, sir, and it's been such a mess of meetings and hearings and things that we haven't had time to talk at all. But tonight – well, I'm taking her to dinner." Jim admitted.

The older man evaluated the younger, and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling. "You don't find a lad like yourself every day either." Turning back to the group, the Prime Minister continued, "You know, once you graduate, I would be glad to have a man like you in the Government. We need more men like you, Hawkins."

"Actually," Amelia interjected, "that is another thing I wished to speak to you about. Considering all the time I've been in your employ, the ages of my children, as well as my current age, I believe that the time has come for me to retire."

"Well, that's another opening on my council," the Prime Minister said seriously. "I've already had another resignation earlier this week. That leaves two openings on my council . . ." he smiled, after pretending to contemplate the situation. "I believe I know two people who would be quite perfect for those places."

"You have another meeting sir," one of the advisors pointed out.

"Very well," the Prime Minister conceded. "Goodbye, all of you." he continued to the exit, but before leaving, he paused in the doorway and said solemnly, "Thank you all."

As they waited for the door to close, they all held their breath. Then, when they finally realized it was shut, everyone sighed.

"It's finally over." The Headmaster moaned unprofessionally, and leaned back in his chair with a sense of uncharacteristic casualness.

Dilbert sighed. "All the meetings, all the hearings – even at the Lagoon Spaceport, when Diana was still regaining her strength – oh . . ."

Jim grinned, and nodded towards the armchairs that were filled with Diana and her grandmother. "Well, as this seems like a perfect opportunity to rest, I also think we should give those two some privacy."

All the adults agreed, and filed out the door. Jim heard the Headmaster grumble, "Kicked out of my own office," but he knew that they all were glad for the peace.

As they dispersed, Jim walked through the brightly sunlit halls slowly, thinking about everything. How school had been before Diana came, their incredible adventure, all the medals and awards from the Government, and finally, as he sauntered through the entrance hall and up the white staircase, the shirt and tie waiting in his room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Jim waited at the foot of the staircase, feeling nervous for the first time in a while. He could see the cab outside, and he adjusted his tie for the thousandth time. His back was to it, and he mentally went through his checklist. _The cab's here, I made the reservation at the restaurant, I'm wearing the tie, I – _

Jim's mental panic suddenly clicked to a stop as he heard a soft footstep at the top of the stairs. He whirled around, and his breath caught in his throat. Diana was wearing a soft dress of white, her dark hair pinned up, and a pair of elegant heels on her small feet.

She smiled as she slowly descended, and stopped when she reached him. For a moment, they both stared into the other's eyes. Then, Diana laughed.

"What?" Jim asked uncertainly.

Diana grinned, and undid his tie, quickly retying it. "There." She smiled, then looked up at him. Her mind sighed, _Him, Di. You're with him at last. _

Jim took her hand gently, and led her into the starlight.

"A cab?" Diana laughed. "I'm impressed there aren't solar surfers parked out front."

Jim laughed with her, and replied, "Of course not, and ruin your pretty dress with all that wind? And your pretty hair . . ." Jim trailed off, his eyes lingering on Diana.

Diana, suddenly, blushing, turned to him and stopped walking. Another image flashed behind her eyes, one she had completely forgotten about. The same face with different eyes, illuminated by starlight as it was that night.

Diana inhaled quietly but sharply, realization washing over her.

"Di? Di, what's wrong?" Jim asked, stopping and taking her other hand.

"It's just the starlight; it reminded me of something else." Diana's surprised look was replaced by a wry smile as she continued walking. "Say, Amelia didn't pack you . . . brown contacts, did she?" Diana stopped, and grinned over her shoulder.

Jim looked surprised, then stepped up to Diana. "Well, what if she did?" his voice was low now.

"Well, then I expect that I'd owe you this then." Diana took a deep breath and stretched up on her toes, and kissed Jim quickly. Her heart beating fast, she quickly turned away, then she felt a gentle hand close on her own, and pull her back. Jim kissed her again, then, pulling back an inch and looking into her eyes, whispered, "Have I ever told you I love you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue

SIX YEARS LATER

White flower petals lit up the yard behind the Roberts manor, the apple trees in late summer bursting with them. The sun was bright, and a group of friends was assembled in chairs. B.E.N. and Mrs. Hawkins were crying happily, and many of the Benbow's residents were there. Diana's father and brother were both in dark suits, one at the front of the group, and one still inside the white house close behind them, where the large glass doors were wide open, and you could see the grand marble staircase. Dilbert, Amelia, and their children sat smiling, fondly remembering, as the Prime Minister laughed with Mrs. Arbultstone. Morph turned into a corsage and pinned himself to Collin's suit as the four-armed organist began to play quietly. And sitting in the front row, looking exactly as he always did, was Captain John Silver.

Diana, on her hands and knees, peeking out the doors from the top of the marble staircase, was breathing hard. She stood up, and looked at her father, terrified. "There's too many people." She said frantically. "I'll trip. These heels Amelia picked out are ridiculous, I –"

Mr. Robertson gave her a kind look, and Diana laughed, dusting off her white dress. "You're right, of course. That look was just about all the positive speeches ever said." Then she paused, and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Di."

"Now, are you ready to walk me down the aisle?"

He laughed. "As long as no other man than Jim is standing at the other side, then yes."

Diana grinned, put her arm through her father's, and took a deep breath as the Wedding March reached her ears. "I guess that's our cue."

Diana was led up the aisle slowly, but she had eyes for only the blue ones waiting for her. _Him, Di._ When her hand was given to the ones those eyes belonged to, she laughed as she also heard "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today . . ."


End file.
